Kido Dragon God
by Cozman10
Summary: Naruto's Dead after 40 years of being Hokage, how will the presence of the Legendary Dragon God affect the seireitei
1. Prologue

Dieing the way he did is not exactly the way he imagined he'd go. He had imagined that when he died it would either be in the loving embrace of his dear Yugito as he past on through old age, either that or the option that he thought most likely, dieing in a blaze of glory has he held back countless waves of foreign shinobi attacking the gates of Konoha.

However the last couple of years had been absolute hell for him, first his son Kisuke and his beloved wife Yugito had been murdered while he was out trying to terminate yet another uprising in Rice Field Country. After all he had forcefully subjected it to Fire country control after the whole place fell to shit. So he, as the Hokage, was responsible for any problems that occurred there, and boy where there problems; uprisings, assassinations, civil disputes, fires and explosions. Man did that bastard Orochimaru know how to pick his people or what. Luckily for Naruto it wasn't a hassle to get to Rice Field and back home. Throughout his years he learned that anything can be improved no matter what it is, so if he can improve the Rasengan then why not improve the Harishin. So he created a technique that used the same theory of Harishin but added demon chakra and increase the speed. While the Harishin was still noticeable, though only after you died, with this technique no one saw you move from your spot and they would be dead. He never could get any name for the technique itself, so he let the rumors spread of it and let people call it whatever they wished, but there was one he liked the most and it was called The Final Flash. Corny in its own right it had the right idea, because once used it was the final thing you'll ever experience even if you don't see it.

On his way back hoping to see his loving wife and son instead he was greeted to a sight of a cackling Kabuto standing over their remains. He had lost control and had erased him from existence, for lack of a better term with use of Kyuubi's chakra. He had been able to slowly and painfully burn him in the acidic chakra until nothing was left, not even ashes.

It had been close to 20 years since that day and he refused to look at another woman since. He had thrown himself into the village; turning Konoha and Fire Country into the greatest it had ever been, extending it's borders all the way out to former Uzu no Kuni, virtually all of mist and a good chunk of Tsuchi no Kuni were under his control. But here he was, an old man of 50 who had seen and done to much, all of his friends were dead leaving their legacies to continue on the Legendary Konoha 12. He had clashed with the likes of Madara Uchiha and his Akatsuki and came out on top. He had obliterated the infamous 'Bloody Mist' and had finished what his father had started the crippling and eventual downfall of Iwa; though the means weren't through war but through their economy. He made sure any missions from Earth Country went to his Country and slowly seeped out there money and power until they were to weak to do anything but give up.

Throughout his endeavors he earned a title which even total baffled him, Dragon God. Never made any sense especially since he still used toads. Though he heard rumors saying that he was territorial like a dragon, gaining land and making sure others bend to his laws and power. Other saying he was as powerful as the mythical dragons but also held wisdom and intelligence in all realms of combat be it political, civil, or shinobi.

Yet here he was sprawled over his desk with multiple stab wounds and blood flowing down the mahogany desk painting it dark crimson. He was betrayed by the same Shinobi that served under him. He knew it was coming sooner or later, the power he gained and how he became detached from his people and social life. His own Shinobi whispering that he was going insane with power and will turn on them soon; all lies of course but he was to old to bother and quiet frankly just tired of it all. He welcomed the attempt but that didn't mean he didn't go down fighting, killing 30 of his assassins would surely give his former subordinates a taste of the Dragon God. Through the years his body had become brittle and weak, once strong bones were now frail, while once strong muscles and tendons were not sore and achy. Old age did Naruto in but he didn't care, for once Naruto was at peace. He had lived a good life and was looking forward to seeing his wife and son again. And so it was that then the living legend, the Dragon God of Konoha, the Rokudaime Hokage, passed on from the living world.

When news of Naruto Namikaze death had reached the other side the So-Taicho of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, himself made the trip to perform the Konso on Naruto personally. Though the look on his lieutenants face was an extra plus. Yamamoto while preparing to leave thought back to the reason of all the commotion. Naruto Namikaze while a legend in his own right in the living world was also a legend in the afterlife as well. Putting aside all the feats he has done already there was one that made him the real legend in the Shinigami world, and that was his Final Flash technique. A technique that was a variant of Shunpo, but for a human of all things to create that, demon power or not, was simply astonishing. Yamamoto was sure there were others faster then Naruto, but if Naruto were to become a Shinigami and join the ranks, well the possibilities were endless. Many in the afterlife said stories of him while some were far fetched and ridicules they held some truth to his powers. Powers to manipulate elements themselves, cloning himself to the hundreds to overwhelm his enemies while preserving his own subordinates strength. And most of all, his political prowess to be able to control such a huge amount of land and not be taken over was something Yamamoto respected from one leader to another.

Yamamoto himself was no fool he knew that if he had sent anyone else they would have not been able to handle the pressure, except for a select few Taicho's, he was sure that was going to be there at the scene of his death. The Kyuubi while a chakra monster was also a spiritual being and overtime while connected to Naruto's soul transferred some of its spiritual power to Naruto. Plus there was also the fact he had to make sure the Kyuubi was truly gone, that fox was a troublesome headache and he didn't need some seated officer or one of his Taicho's to face it alone. Yamamoto readied himself as he felt the Senkaimon doors open.

It's when he stepped out of the Senkaimon that he felt the pressure weighing down on him. It was uncontrolled and raging wildly. "I should hurry this along before meno's level Hollows start popping up" thought So-Taicho. While following the source of the pressure, an amusing thought came to him. It had been almost 1500 years since his last konso(this is roughly 500 years before Bleach Cannon), "I really need to get out more" he thought as he reached his destination, but he arrived to something he wasn't expecting.

As Yamamoto appeared at the sight of Naruto's death, their was an almost palpable stench of death and blood. As he investigated further what he saw shocked him to his core, here was a man, in his 20's standing over the bodies of over 7 E-rank hollow and 1 Menos, while any 3rd seat or over in power could accomplish the same it was stunning to see a Plus of all things do the same. He recognized the man immediately but was curious to see him with his eyes closed as if trying to find a solution to what was happening.

Naruto Namikaze sat still and to the world, well those that could see him, it would seem as if he was staring into space, but those that knew him, knew he was finding his center. After all seeing the sight of your own dead body was definitely something that can shake a person to his core.

Opening his eyes Naruto turned around to face Yamamoto and stared into his eyes.

"So you come for me finally, Shinigami - Sama, I must say that it has been a meeting long in the waiting and I find myself wondering, what will happen to me when I die? I have slaughter thousands in order to save thousands more. But I find myself curious do I deserve hell and damnation or heaven and peace" Stated Naruto after giving a small bow in respect to the being that will take him to the afterlife.

Yamamoto stood for a while wondering what to say, yet he simply walked forward and replied "It is not my place to say Naruto Namikaze let your own soul judge and move on. But I hope to see you in Soul Society one day"

"What happens now?" asked Naruto.

"I will perform a ritual called Konso. It will send you to a place called Soul Society where all the souls go to. But seeing as you have such vast amount of reiatsu, you can become a shinigami like I am and help other souls that need to be guided to the other side." explaining Yamamoto as he held up his cane and show that it was a illusion to hide his sword. Taking the butt of the handle and was about to tap Naruto before stopping just millimeters away.

"Oh one more thing enjoy your new body and I hope you get used to it, judging by the amount of reiatsu you have I'll say it'll take you're a few months or a year to get used to it. Goodbye Naruto Namikaze may we meet again under better circumstances." with that Yamamoto tapped Naruto on the forehead and sent him on his way.

Naruto felt himself disappearing and before he completely vanished he looked into the So-Taicho's eyes and said " Thanks old man, see you around one day." And with that Naruto Namikaze was sent to Soul Society.

Yamamoto just chuckled as he opened the Senkaimon to Soul Society.  
"Naruto Namikaze I can tell you'll make Soul Society very interesting place to be live from now on. Until we meet again grow strong my boy." were the last thoughts of the So-Taicho of the Gotei 13 as he walked through the Senkaimon.

AN -

Most important thing as you read above it was set 500 years BEFORE the canon. So NO Aizen, NO Toshiro, NO Gin, and NO Kaien. They aren't there yet simple as that.

Done, my first ever Chapter, anyway I have heaps of ideas as to what to do, but I want some kind of feed back, if it was terrible tell me and I'll try to fix it, if you have any ideas or objections just tell me. Just one more thing about this being an 'overpowered' Naruto thing, you are right but it is explainable he has 40 years of ninja experience and 30 of those have been at Kage Level, it is understandable he would be strong, he will be really, really powerful but not ridiculously so as to one shot Yamamoto or Aizen as I've seen before.

To the best of my knowledge this is all original if anything has been taken from anyone else please tell me and we can sort something out. I don't want to copy anybody.

* * *

Edited 8th January 2010


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze was for once gob smacked, it had been so long since he had been shocked into some form of silence, yet here he was standing in a hill looking down on a massive circular city thing, it was massive. Now while this was shocking it wasn't anything to unusual, before he had leveled the Capital of Water Country it had been roughly half the size of Soul Society. No what shocked him was that although he had landed himself in heaven (the lack of fire and brimstone gave it away) he was looking over the biggest street fight he had ever seen, their was over 2000 people participating and if what he was seeing was correct it was over....... a bag of candy, a bag of candy of all things, apparently the new vice-captain of the 11th division wanted some and the store was out so the new Captain some Kenpachi fellow had order some brought to him immediately, and like the good dogs the 80th district was to those of superior power... rushed at the chance to prove themselves. Chuckling to himself at having such a great chance to test out his young again body, dived into the action with a glint in his eyes that hadn't been their in a long long time.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihoin captain of the 2nd division,Commander of the Onmitsukidō, Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps, Corps Commander of the Executive Militia and a whole bunch of other titles was looking out the window of her mansion home, As she was growing up she realised that she had an extra set of memories, naturally scaring the figurative shit out of her, not everyone has memories of giving birth at the age of 9. Upon the realisation who her supposed son, her best friend Kisuke Urahara, she asked if he had any memories of another, Kisuke who was a notably eccentric we shall say person at the best of times, looked worried of all things and when he said he did and he had similar memories to her and she was his mother, well lets just say things got very, very awkward for poor Tessai, obviously the meeting was very emotional and after that the two of them were seen together almost all the time, spreading rumors that they were secretly lovers or that they were hiding away a love child or some other such crap, When Yoruichi heard these rumors she actually felt sick, the idea of being actually intimate with someone that was her son (technically he's not but you understand) was a thought that did not sit well her at all.

That was over 30 years ago and in those years she had risen to captain of the 2nd division and Kisuke had risen to head of the 12th and head of the R&D division, through that time Yoruichi had never stopped thinking about a blond haired man with the brightest blue eyes that she had ever seen.

* * *

Naruto dusted himself off after the fight had finished, it had gone on for a good 2 days and had finished with him sitting down on the masses of moaning and groaning bodies (Get your mind out of the gutter, I know your thinking it) all the cackling as he consumed the candy that he had fought so hard for.

While all this was happening Yamamoto himself was sitting consulting with those that were most important to him, namely his students Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake

"Yama-jii whats this i hear about you vanishing the other day, you vice-captain shat a brick"

Yamamoto shock his head at Shunsui's crude language, getting a far away look he replied

"I heard a rumor that Naruto Namikaze had died..."

upon hearing this both of his students gasped and paled slightly, even they were slightly intimidated by Naruto's accomplishments not everyman manages to subdue half a continent (have no idea what the Elemental countries are, is it Japan or Asia, anyway just go with it) virtually by himself.

"You serious, wow, the mans a legend what was he like Yama-jii"

turning to Jushiro, he answered

"It was ...... intimidating i suppose the word is, I've never been around someone who feels the way he does, being around him, it feels like death, like he'll turn around and cut you down like a blade of grass, yet it also feels like your protected from harm, it truly was a very peculiar feeling"

Shunsui turned to Jushiro and whispered to him

"The old mans finally lost it, i mean the Sotaicho being intimidated it's like the night becoming light, it just doesn't happen"

While Jushiro looked like he agreed with him he decided to withhold judgment until he meet the man

"Speculating about it doesn't do anyone any good, what I'm worried about is where he is, i man like Namikaze won't be content with living in a dump like the majority of the Rukongai" Yamamoto snapping into reality at the end of Jushiro saying that growled

"Namikaze will trouble and mayhem were ever he goes it is almost certain that he'll come to the Seireitei eventually, more than likely he is trying to work out the difference's between the soul body and the living body"

Jushiro and Shunsui share a glance, the look on their faces clearly showed the wanted to know more but Yamamoto interrupted them

"Enough about Namikaze, he is not a problem at the moment so leave him be, now about the huge costs the 12th seems to be going through......"

* * *

At this very time we find Naruto sitting in a forest, which forest, Kami only knows, in that forest we find him doing something that he never though he would ever do again, looking for his chakra or the equivalent for the dead, as he was meditating he felt a slight pull to his consciousness, not wanting to be disturbed but realising that it might be something important later on (Kyuubi used to pull at his consciousness when it wanted something, before it died) ear marked it for later research. Anyway focusing he was until he realised something 'if chakra was the energy of the dead and was in a physical body thus needing chackra paths to circulate, than a soul body made up of spirit energy would not need chackra paths instead it would be composing the body itself thus making it physical' (I have no idea about this but it seems logical) with that realisation he started to focus on himself instead of his non-existent chakra paths.

Reiatsu started to wisp about his form, billowing the pure white kimono around his form, as more and more reiatsu surged out he felt strangely fatigued yet invigorated at the same time, sighing to himself 'great, just great just like when i first started to use chakra, and indeed it was, he could literally feel the wastage of energy when he flared his reiatsu, even though his chackra had been immense, he had been able to control it a lot better by making it more dense to compensate, he figured he would do the same thing with his reiatsu, yet for some reason it felt as if his reiatsu was a lot more plentiful than his chakra ever was, a lot more dense to, sighing to himself and muttering about stupid demons and limitless energy he wandered off to begin training to control this new energy that he had discovered.

* * *

5 Years Later

A lot had happened in those 5 years first was his newfound mastery with reiatsu, he was now able to handle it as easily as his chakra (in other words as close to perfect as you might expect) While he had been training his Reiatsu he had discovered the source of the faint tugs to his consciousness he had been getting.

**'Flashback'**

_Naruto was sitting peacefully atop a tall tree in the middle of a forest, why was he doing this, because he was training his reiatsu, the same way he would his Chakra (you should know the chakra training exercises) when he felt another tug at his consciousness, initially he had though that Kyuubi had crossed over with him, but upon further examination (don't ask me how) knew that Kyuubi had either ceased to exist or that he had gone to the depths of hell (I love Kyuubi but I doubt he will be making an appearance). So here he was attempting to meditate and enter his mindscape like he would when he was alive, I say attempting because currently the forest he has been using for the past year is situated just outside of the 80th district, and like always the 80th district was in another fight. He used to go join in but after the 3rd time the mob of fighters would scream and run away. Anyway he was having very limited success when he finally got fed up asked_

"_If you want to talk to me, take me to you" now while he felt stupid talking out loud to nobody he figured that if it was a sentient entity like the Kyuubi than it needed to be acknowledged before it could do anything._

"_**Very well**" a rough, gravelly voice whispered into his mind. A feeling of weightlessness followed, than everything went black._

_Naruto woke up in what could only be described as a void, with him standing on a solid white podium with a white light shining down upon it. All around him was black, except for the occasional flash of lightning which illuminated a massive solid black dragon with glowing silver eyes._

"_**So you have finally come**" rasped the same gravelly as before. Naruto stood their calmly seemingly unshaken to the mighty presence before him. _

"_I take it your the one who has been calling out for me, for the past couple of months". The dragon merely let out a raspy chuckle, not at all shocked by his visitors nonchalance attitude._

"_**Indeed, I had feared that you would never answer me or worse that you had decided to just ignore me**" _

"_Ignoring you would have just caused more problems than it would have fixed"_

"_**Just like you used to ignore Kyuubi's presence, before you became aware of him**" Naruto became silent at hearing those words_

"_How did you know that, no one not even Yugito knew that" another raspy chuckle echoed around him_

"_**I am part of your soul boy, I know everything that you know, there is no secret you can keep from me**" Naruto stood their contemplating the dragon's words._

"_I see so you must be the source of the strong power that is flowing around me"_

"_**Reiatsu, or spiritual pressure is generated from the soul, it is you power and it stems from you, just as I am but a physical representation of that power**" _

"_Physical representation? Yes that would explain the swords that the shinigami wear, and the reiatsu was it? That was leaking out, it seems that the shinigami don't feel the need to properly exercise their power, feeling that the higher density of it will even out the higher amount" The dragon let out another chuckle (I know its a chuckling dragon!) _

"_**Indeed, they rely on their zanpaktou spirit to shape their reiatsu into the desired affect for their kido (he ran into a shinigami performing kido if your wondering how he knows about it) and not do it themselves as shinobi were forced to do, it will give you an edge if you manage to control you reiatsu**" Naruto glanced briefly at the dragon going into deep though over what this could possible pros and cons of this. On one hand he would have a massive advantage in kido, being a master at chakra shaping, this would quite easily transfer over to reiatsu shaping, on the other hand it would also mean that he would be badgered into teaching others the techniques, not something he wanted to do._

"_Yes, I can see that, and by telling the shinigami that you allow me unusual control over my reiatsu they will be none the wiser" having already figured out that this was his shinigami zanpaktou spirit._

"_**Interesting, yes I suppose that could work, yet I notice that you haven't asked for my name yet, from what I can gather that would be the first thing one might ask**" Naruto looked at the dragon before answering _

"_I had figured that I would wait until you were ready to tell me your name instead of forcing it one you, besides I'll take one step at a time, I'll start with the reiatsu training and control and this might take some time seeing as I have to tweak them to be usable for reiatsu". The dragon chuckled and replied '**you are a most unusual ningen, I suppose you are right, to learn my name you must truly need it, and at the moment you do not, however that does not mean that I can not help you in any way I can**" _

**'Flashback End'**

from their it had taken and 4 years later he was ready to make his presence known to the Seireitei.

**A/N**

**I realise that Kisuke doesn't become a captain until roughly 110 years before canon,and I have no idea when Yoruichi becomes one, but it just makes things easier for the story flow. Anyway thanks guys for reviewing and leaving some feedback it always helps.**

**Another thing it has been brought to my attention that Fire Zanpaktou are rather common, and when I look back on it I can't help but agree so I was thinking of changing it to a Gravity and Lightning natured one or maybe just one of them can't really decide. I was rather unhappy with the way the last chapter came out and i hope that this one is better.**


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto stood at the gates of the Seireitei, he had finished with his personal training in reiatsu, he had figured that he would join the shinigami and try and learn what techniques that they had to offer. He had quickly realised that reiatsu didn't have elements like chakra, instead it was pure reishi or spiritons that made up the reiatsu within a person. Now since most of his abilities focused on the formation and manipulation of the elements fire, wind, and lightning; he knew only one technique in his arsenal that could be usable with reiatsu and that was the Rasengan (I love the concept behind the Rasengan, yet it is made out to be so weak, without an element, all that chakra tearing into a person wouldn't blow them away unless the Rasengan itself was released directed into the target, I believe it would instead rip a hole clean through the person).

When he was young he had constantly used the rasengan as one of his primary offensive attacks, not as often as the Kage Bunshin, but often enough. Over time he had come to realise that the true power of the rasengan, came not from the amount of chakra you put into, but rather the density of it; the more dense it was the faster and harder it would spin, and the faster and harder it spins equals more power for the rasengan to cause a fatality. With the added density of reiatsu it would make it significantly more powerful than with it's chakra based twin. However while he had started working on it, it was far from completion, and would take time to fully master to a level one of his caliber expected.

As he reached the outer walls of Seireitei, Naruto looked upwards as the massive gates that greeted him, he pulled reiatsu into his hands (much like when using chakra to enhance muscles) and slammed down at the ground just before the walls, causing a shower of dust and debris to fall around him . Jiranbou, the old guard of the west gate, sensing an trespasser appears in front of the gates. The giant stood roughly 33 feet tall and looked as if he weighed a ton, though by the extremely dumb look on his face, Naruto guessed that he is about as smart as the average fish. (Jidanbou's Dad) "Who goes there" bellowed Jiranbou.

Naruto raised his eyebrow a tinge at such a cliche line being said, back in Konoha he would have Bitch slapped said gate guard into next week along with a months worth of D-rank mission.

"I am Naruto Namikaze, I heard that there is some sort of shinigami academy inside that wall, so why don't you let me in big fella" He said in a nonchalant voice.

Jiranbou, looked amused, some puny little plus soul had the balls to think of ordering him around, along with a bored attitude to boot, did he not understand the awesomeness that was he. 'huh i'll just teach him a lesson to respect his better' Jiranbou thought. (i looked over this after i wrote it and was like WTF it's like Jidanbou's first appearance, but i couldn't be bothered to go and change it)

"rahh, puny soul, you'll not only mock me but have the gaul to order me around, heh you and you arrogance. I'm going to enjoy squashing you like, uhh, I'll squash you like a thing that squishes" (i know that sounds really dumb, but the dudes got an IQ of like 10, how he speaks is a mystery)

Naruto looked at him and thought 'this waste of space and air is actually meant to guard this place, what kind of place is this, hell is it even worth going in there if people like him guard it' while saying "a being as lowly as you has little chance of touching me, let alone squashing me" Jiranbou's face was blank for a few seconds, than like a light bulb went of in his brain, scowled menacingly, well Jiranbou thought it was anyway "How dare you say such a thing to the almighty Jiranbou, I'll have you know that i have been undefeated in over 100 years, a being as puny as yo......" whatever he was going to say was cut off as a fist embedded itself into his gut, bending him over and with a swift knee to the face, needless to say Jiranbou was out like a light.

The crowd that had gathered when the Seireitei walls crashed down, eye's went wide and jaws dropped at the sight of such a little man (in comparison) took down the giant, as if the giant was a plush doll.

Naruto not paying any heed to the growing crowd, just strolled over the motionless figure of Jiranbou waving his hand in front of the giants face; seeing no sign of conscious Naruto just shrugged and continued on into Seireitei, all the while a bored look was on his face.

All the while a figure in the shadow of a tree who watched the *cough*battle*cough*, smirked at poor Jiranbou's fate, before disappearing.

* * *

**Sotaicho's Offic****e**

Yamamoto was sitting and relaxing in the massive, super comfortable chair, with the automatic back massager on, enjoying the bliss that was a paperwork free day. The peace was rudely disturbed by the arrival of the captain of the Patrol Corps. Yamamoto looked half amused and half exasperated by the bumbling that the man was doing.

"Sotaicho, we have an intruder in the Seireitei, what do we do, wha....." anything he was about to say was abruptly cut off as Yamamoto released a fraction of his reiatsu, effectively shutting up the patrol leader.

"Calm down and explain what is going on, and don't panic it's unbecoming of a person of your rank, do you have any idea how or better yet who managed to get through the seki seki walls?" questioned the Sotaicho. The patrol leader, took a couple of deep breaths and tried to answer in a reasonably calm voice, but the memory of Yamamoto's reiatsu bearing down on him was stuck firmly in his memory.

"we..well, what was reported was that a single male, around mid-twenties in appearance and about six feet in height, arrived at the West gate around noon today, the most noticeable thing about him was the fact that he was but a plus, he wasn't anything special, yet he managed to take down Jiranbou in one attack" Yamamoto looked like he was trying to remember something of importance

"This plus soul, did he have bright short blond hair and blue eyes?" The patrol leader, looked down at the clipboard for a few seconds, after reading is other physical attributes to himself he responded "sounds like our man, except that his hair has been reported to be at shoulder length." Yamamoto looked thoughtful for a few seconds before a small smile graced his lips.

"So it seems he had finally come after all, do not worry about this man, the fact that you managed to find this man at all is a miracle, go back and report to your squad, I'll handle this" The patrol leader looked a bit taken aback before mentally shrugging and leaving, one did not argue with the Sotaicho when he is planning something.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying his stroll done the middle of the street, why was he walking done a street, well it was a very clean street, with lots of interesting people on it, the fact that most seem to be looking at him as if he didn't belong here was beside the point. Not surprisingly one of the more young and foolish shinigami stepped forward

"Oi you, filth" Naruto stopped and stared at the foolish little ant, on the inside he was sighing about the stupidity of all of this, on the outside however, he merely cocked his head to the side and pointed to himself, as if saying "Who?, me?"

The foolish little ant looked outraged that this plus of all things was daring to look down on him.

"I'll crush you, you stupid plus, that'll teach you to come in here, where you don't belong, only Shinigami have to the right and you aren't one."

Having a sense of deja-vu, Naruto wondered if this was how most Shinigami were, to him they were making themselves out to be a bunch of collective assholes.

* * *

Off to the side a young man was looking on in interest, he was wearing a academy student uniform. By his side was another academy student, although she looked childish, if one looked closely you could see a keen intelligence in her eyes, which quickly disappeared as soon as it arrived. "Kensei, Kensei, why are you ignoring me, i'm hungry and bored, come on Kensei, you promised that you would take me out for dinner" The now named Kensei looked like he had eaten some bad sushi, when he heard his partner. "Mashiro, if you don't shut up, I'll use you as my training dummy" (Just imagine them younger then shown in the manga and anime, same look relatively just younger). A quick flash of amusement shone in her eyes before it disappeared, a pout over taking her face. "Kensei, why must you be so mean, you always hurt my feelings Kensei" after that, those around her could only sweat drop as the girl feel to the ground kicking and screaming.

Naruto was stopped from the beat down he was about to hand out to the foolish shinigami, because of a screaming girl with green hair of all things, now Naruto had seen a lot of weird things, I mean he had a teammate with pink hair, but seeing a full grown woman drop to the ground kicking and screaming that 'Kensei is being mean' was a bit freaky; he was about to label all shinigami insane, but from the look of it he was not the only one disturbed by the sight. He noticed the silver haired man looking like he was going to murder the screaming girl, slowly, with a blunt spoon, while he probably thought that it looked menacing, Naruto personally thought that he looked like he had a bad case of constipation. Laughing to himself he walked off using the distraction that the two provided, promising to make it up to them when if he ever saw them again. As he walked he came upon a huge building with the kenji for 'one', shrugging to himself and having nothing better to do he decided to go in and check it out hoping to find someone of some use to tell him where the academy was.

* * *

Yamamoto was waiting for Naruto in his office, he had felt his reiatsu way before he had even stepped into the building, and by the feel of it alone he came to realized why he had spent the last 5 years in solitude. Everyone's reiatsu feels different, and many different factors make up how one's reiatsu feels, like the nature of ones Zanpaktou, the level of reiatsu control and capacity, the type of Zanpaktou that one wields be it elemental, kido, or melee. Though the one coming towards his office had a similar feel to those of the Kido corps, that was extremely tempered, he could feel a crazy amount being held back, a testament to how good his control was and could be someday, even he with two thousand years of experience had only slightly better control, and he had been actively controlling and regulating the amount for 3 quarters of that.

As he walked into the building Naruto knew that he was being expected, mainly from the way that the wanna be ninjas that were hanging about let him be instead of outright attacking him. Mentally snorting to himself about their so called 'stealth', 'honestly have they no tact, they are an insult to all ninjas' he thought to himself as he walked further. As he walked a door slowly starting to open on his left, curious he went and started looking inside and there he saw the same man that had sent him to the soul society in the first place. Looking at the man, Naruto knew he was the leader of Soul Society and one look he also knew why he was the leader, his reiatsu was absolutely massive, at least twice his own (He has had two thousand years to train, Naruto has had 5, don't worry Naruto will get to that level eventually), and even his reiatsu control was better than his, but only slightly, despite this Naruto wasn't really worried, he was more amused than anything, amused at the sweat that was on the wanna be 'ninjas' body as the Sotaicho raised the level of reiatsu to near crushing pressure, and while Naruto looked like he wasn't affected at all, those 'ninja' guarding the room certainly felt it, especially when he added his own to the mix for fun of course, it's not like he wanted them to sweat a bit more then they already were.

Yamamoto looked on in amusement as the first of the Onmitsukidō guards in the room collapsed from the shear reiatsu pressure in the air. "Excellent, excellent indeed Naruto Namikaze, I have been waiting in anticipation of your arrival, and it appears that you have unlocked your reiatsu and trained it to Captain level already, truly a feat if I may say so myself." While Naruto could hear that the Old man was being truthful, he also knew that this was merely the ice breaker into wanting to learn about what the hell he had been doing the last 5 years in solitude. "Indeed, I found that this new energy source was quite different from what I was used to and having to relearn how to use an energy especially one this dense was quite difficult seeing as my mind and body were prone on using chakra instead of reiatsu. It was a big change, though the same aspects to learning to control apply just different energy." Yamamoto shook his head, truly great, overcoming the handicap of being used to using an entirely different energy source and still being able to master it to the degree he had in only 5 years, astonishing really. Yamamoto knew that in a few years Naruto Namikaze would be a great addition to the Gotei 13.

"I suppose that you now why you are here" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the old mans words, he had been expecting a lot more curiosity on his part, yet it seemed that he appeared content to watch from afar for now. "You wish me to be part of your academy and join your ranks, I suppose it would be a grand opportunity to learn how you shinigami actually go about using those techniques of yours" Yamamoto rose an eyebrow but remained silent for a few seconds, going through some paper until he picked one out. "Than just sign here and you will be the newest student of the Shinigami Academy." Naruto went up took the papers and signed them, not knowing exactly what to expect but anything better then a boring life outside Seireitei.

* * *

**Academy**

Kensei was preparing to kill himself, anything to get away from the she devil known as Mashiro, really who can spend 18 hours wide awake bugging the absolute hell out of him and than the one time he actually needs her help he finds her fast asleep, the woman was a menace to Soul Society, so here he was wondering why the hell he was wasting his time in this dump, and bemoaning the fact that Mashiro just happened to be his partner for the year. "Dear Kami, let something interesting happen and soon" Hiyori Sarugaki moaned, and Kensei groaned again, whenever Hiyori was bored than Shinji got hurt which in turn made him annoyed as Shinji would come and bitch to him about it. 'damn why do I get stuck with the annoying group what have I done to get this punishment' thought Kensei.

As if an act of divine mercy, the door opened and in stepped the same guy from earlier, apparently the rumors going around said that he had flattened Jiranbou with a single attack, now that was impressive. Sadly Mashiro decided to wake up and rudely yelled "Who the hell are you, are you stalking me" the whole room went quite as the new guy looked taken aback at being called a stalker. Kensei slapped his hand over his face cursing for the thousands time that day to why he got stuck with her.

Naruto was not a happy man, first he had gotten lost, I mean what type of moron names 10 different dorms the same bloody name, it was madness, so when he had finally managed to find a room, a room that he shared with 5 other guys, he had found the place to be a total mess, than after dumping his stuff in the room he had to find out where the hell the bloody classroom was, than when he had arrived he had discovered that he was half an hour late and the teacher still hadn't arrive, and finally to top if all off he had been called a stalker by the same freaky chick that he had seen this morning. It was official he hated this place. 'Damn I just screwed myself for the next few years' thought Naruto sighing.

**A/N: Right, guys, to everyone out there i would like to tell you all that this wouldn't have been possible without my idea's man and co-writer Justareader07, he hasn't written anything but has awesome writing skills. Anyway we have been looking over the way this story is headed and decided that the Zanpaktou Elements weren't feasible, I will be looking to add in a Gravity type effect later on but lightning won't work. Sorry to all those out there who wanted that one. As well people seem to think that i will be having Naruto have 2 Zanpaktou, i am going to say this. NEVER I WILL NEVER HAVE HIM WIELD 2 ZANPAKTOU, it is so over done! I hope that this chapter is better than the last, as always any comments good or bad are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto watched on as the Sotaicho droned on about Shinigami this and Shinigami that. It was his graduation day and he would officially become a Shinigami; after 2 and a half years he was finally free from the hell they call school. Sitting next to him were his best friends, Kensei Muguruma and Mashiro Kuna; they were arguing with each other ….. again. Sighing to himself, Naruto wondered why he even bothered with them sometimes, sure they were great people to be around and at least they were always....... interesting to say the least; but the thing was 99% of the time they were batshit crazy, absolutely insane.

Mashiro always tries to make everyone think she was some ditz or something, but he knew that she was brilliant just how brilliant she was is what he didn't know. He caught a glimpse of it when she was working on a adaptation to a kido spell, she thought she was alone so she dropped the ditzy attitude. The spell she was working on has been around for heaven only knows and there she was meddling with it and making it do all sorts of things and her face was in absolute concentration and calculative in the reactions and actions of the outcomes of her "re-inventing" the spell, just thinking about it gave Naruto a headache. Shaking his head at the upcoming headache he glanced off to his other best friend, Kensei.

Kensei was a great friend, they started off great probably cause they both had somewhat of the same attitude. Though he did tend to have a one track mind, all he wanted to do was train and train until he finally became a Taicho of one of the Gotei 13. Though he was a great training partner he kind of took it to far sometimes, though Naruto can't blame him otherwise he himself would be a hypocrite; he himself was like that when alive, always striving to become Hokage. Naruto himself didn't care where he was placed or what rank he was going to be given he knew he'd have to earn respect and work his way up so he didn't make a grand scheme because if he were honest with himself he just wanted to go with the flow; but maybe after being put into a squad his ambitions will change as life or in this case, the afterlife is unpredictable.

Breaking out of his thoughts he looks at Yamamoto still droning on about the same speech "and I thought Iruka's lectures were boring" thought Naruto. Even the Taicho's behind him who came to the graduation to see the new talents and for placements were bored. "I think that guy in the straw hat is actually asleep" Naruto thought as he sweet dropped at the certain Taicho's actions. That's when he felt it, the feeling of being watch- , no not watched more like scrutinized and examined like as if they were trying to figure him out. It was the same feeling he was getting throughout his academy days while training and hell even while in class he felt it. He could never place it and could never catch the said person watching him, a shiver ran down his spine and he thought, "damn not another Hinata, one stalker is enough, be it living or dead." Looking over the general direction he felt the person, he was shocked to say the least at who that person was, even more so when they caught each others eyes, the said person quickly averted their eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off and went back to listening to the Sotaicho. While 'listening' to the Sotaicho his thoughts drift back the beginning of the academy and the first time he felt someone watching him.

Flashback

It's been a month since the start of the academy and the rumors of him attending it were flying all over the place. The reason why the rumors even started were a mystery to Naruto, he just shrugged it off to him being from the elemental nations instead of the world that everyone else comes from. The first time he went to train at the academies 'public' training ground he found it to be more public then he assumed it to be. The moment he entered and started to do warm-up's he noticed all the eyes of the students and some instructors watching him; being a little unnerved by that he just awkwardly walked out to find a more 'secluded' training grounds faraway from the academy and the noisy people watching him.

Once he reach a clearing where he knew he would be alone, he unsuppressed his reiatsu getting the feel of it and starting his training regimen, he long ago found out that just like the muscles in your body you have to keep working on it or else it would degrade and weaken over time. After a run around the clearing and going through some taijutsu katas he knew from when he was alive….well he should probably change the name they called taijutsu, hakudo (hand-to-hand combat) and hoho (foot combat). Sighing to himself he looked around the clearing and remembered when he was Hokage how much he truly missed the silence and peace; that was especially true after Yugito and Kisuke died, to this day he is still haunted with that memory. While he was contemplating this he sensed a flicker of reiatsu before it vanished, more than likely someone using a Shunpo. "Damn and here I thought I had some alone time" sighed an annoyed Naruto

"Oh well I guess its back to the academy before someone raises the alarms" said Naruto before suppressing his reiatsu and leaving the clearing.

Flashback End

Coming back from the memory, he looked around the room and saw some students dozing off and some even looked like they were about to start banging their heads on the desk tops. Naruto turned his sight to the cause of all this the Sotaicho himself and almost fought an urge to get up and leave. How can such a powerful man be so boring and how can he have so much to say, doesn't an old man like him need a nap every few hours. Sighing for what seemed to be the fiftieth time that afternoon he went back to remembering the day he got his shikai, while drifting off he was mildly aware of the person watching him again.

Flashback

Naruto looked at his new training he picked his place because there were no trees or rocks to hide behind; he knew someone has been watching him train or even at school so this time he picked a place where there would be no hiding spots and he could finally be alone for once. Besides he needed all the concentration today because as he read in the books from the academy and from listening in on some of the students from the 5th year saying you need meditation or a extremely stressful situation in order to be able to reach and even get shikai. As much as Naruto wanted to get himself in a stressful situation which would be a situation where he would be near death, he decided mediation would be easier.

He's been trying for four months now to no success, and only thing he got out of it was clarity of mind and help with his reiatsu control. Suddenly he felt a tug and he opened his eyes to see himself on a mountain ledge looking over a lush green forest and the open sea; add in the blue sky some would say it was a beautiful and calming sight. As he looked ahead at the scenery before him he felt tremors on the mountain seeing small rocks jump every so often made him turn around to see an giant dragon. The dragon was enormous for the lack of a better word, he looked different from the last time he saw him he had a more earthy color instead of black though the silver eyes were still there. The dragon itself was looking down at him wings covered and its front two legs clung onto of a boulder while the claws digging into the rock. If Naruto didn't know that this was his zanpaktou spirit he would be afraid though he wouldn't ever admit that. The dragon looked down upon his partner as he liked to think of him as and almost smirked at the change in attitude.

"So you finally got here on your own, about time I say" said the dragon. Naruto looked a little embarrassed and scratched the back of his head at that; he looked around and a sudden thought hit him "hey the mindscape is different from the last time and even you look a little different, why is that?" said Naruto looking at the dragon once again.

The dragon merely gave out a throaty chuckle and said "its because you have changed over the years, when we first met you were uncertain and confused about everything going on around you so your mind was cluttered and a mess and that's putting it lightly" said the dragon "but once you gained clarity and learned how to control your new powers your mindscape changed to what it should have been as did I, because remember I am a manifestation of you as you change as do I." Seeing a look of understanding pass through Naruto's eyes the dragon asked the question he already knew the answer to but still asked anyway "So what brings you to pay a visit to dear old me"

"I think you already know to the reason why I'm here, but to put it simple I came here to find out what I need to do in order to gain shikai" firmly stated Naruto "I know there is a test to hear your name." The dragon merely stared at him and after a moment slowly nodded it's head "alright but the test will be a test of your will power and heart to see if you can uphold yourself even amongst the toughest and cruelest of times"

Naruto snorted "your part of my soul you know I've been through shit all my life, this won't be much of a challenge." The dragon merely smirked in response and moved closer to Naruto "alright then get ready to start." it said.

The dragons silver eyes began to glow with a tinge of blue and the world around him started to change right before Naruto's eyes. The image that replaced the mindscape was something he wished hadn't.

"You will relive your most painful memories over and over again until you break" said the dragon. Naruto watched his life when he was younger and abused and hurt with all the glares and words, he thought he would never have to relive that and then the images started changing to the war to his comrades dieing and finally the death of his beloved wife and son. That memory hit him the hardest watching their death was the worst, being so helpless and useless to stop it brought him nearly to tears. "no I won't break, I won't break" thought Naruto.

The dragon watched what seemed to be hours of his partner faced and relived his past, he didn't want to do this but he knew Naruto never got over it and he needed to move on with his life and needed to know that it wasn't his fault. Finally having enough and knowing Naruto won't break he asked in a solemn voice "What would you do with my powers if given to you? Would you live in the past like you have for the past 7 years? Or would you strive to become stronger so your current precious people wont end up like that as long as your alive?"

"I-I …don't know I have lived for my friends, family, and my village; I have no one left…." Naruto paused having images of Kensei and Mashiro pass through his mind along with images of Shinji and Hiyori shaking his head "I do have important people in my life now I do have something to live for, I will use your power to get stronger to help protect them so I don't lose them" stated firmly as he looked at his spirit looking into it's eyes with pure determination and courage. The dragon merely chuckled and knew his partner had a new resolve to fight.

"Good good you have answered correctly Naruto Namikaze, know this I shall always be by your side through thick and thin, I am not just your zanpaktou but I am your partner in all your fights, now you may call me ………."

Flashback End

"Namikaze am I boring you" implored the Sotaicho as he stopped his speech and looked towards him along with the rest of the people in the room. Naruto blinked shaken from his thoughts and look at the Sotaicho glaring at him with such intensity, while Mashiro and Kensei were smirking; Naruto just grinned back and gave a placid wave towards the old man. The rest of the Taicho's behind Yamamoto snickered and giggled.

"You should live up to your name and status Namikaze; it is unbecoming of a new shinigami that has graduated in such a short amount of time as yourself to be so aloof at your graduation" explained Yamamoto. Naruto just scratched the back of his head and chuckled while still giving him the grin. While the Sotaicho went back to his speech, but not without sending one last glare towards Naruto telling him to behave, Naruto sighed he seemed to have that affect on his teachers and superiors thinking back again.

Flashback

Naruto was being chewed out by the teacher…..again, it was getting very common to see him there getting yelled at for not trying hard enough or sleeping in class. Naruto just sighed it's wasn't his fault that the lectures were boring and the classes where they taught hoho and hakudo were just a waste of his time. He was Hokage of a freaking ninja village for heaven sakes the basic training was an insult to him plus with all the wars and fights he's been in along with the fact he still had his memories since he's still considered a fresh soul was even a bigger plus. His memories of experience helped him get ahead of the rest.

It's been a year and a half now since he entered and so far he learned to talk to his zanpaktou spirit on a more casual basis 'better then having and hearing Kyuubi's voice" thought Naruto as we walked out of the classroom. He also learned how to do shunpo with Kensei's guidance. Naruto knew he could have graduated in only one year, but he just wanted to take his time learning through on his own pace because he didn't want to be known as a prodigy and having even more expected from him. Besides this way he took this time learning more kido and the spells along with getting training in his mindscape from his zanpaktou and keeping the fact he got his shikai secret. He silently thanked kami for the fact that no one saw his sword hidden in his closet especially with a friend and snoop like Mashiro. " Besides on the day he graduates everyone will see the sword by his side so let them be surprised" Naruto chuckled at the thought.

Stopping at mid-step and looking around he felt 'it' again, "damn someone is watching me but I can never catch them" sighed Naruto as he continued to walk back to his room. He could never catch the person, he or she was very fast and had great control of their reiatsu; he really got annoyed and couldn't wait to find this person one day and give them a piece of his mind.

Flashback End

Bringing himself back to reality he heard the Sotaicho making his final statements and he was thanking Kami for it, along with everyone else.

"The Taicho's and I have already picked all your placements already, we shall call you into the other room and give you your squad placement. Then the Taicho's of whichever division you are assigned will deal with your ranking once placed." explained Yamamoto. The Taicho's all left and everyone waited patiently waiting for their names to be called since all the Taicho's present were giving out the placements not just the Sotaicho. Naruto personally didn't care what squad he was chosen to be in or what rank he was given, he would earn the rank just like everything else he's earned through hard work. "well I know the old man won't put me in the second division because he knows I hate them" scoffed Naruto as he thought about the wannabe ninjas.

"Namikaze Naruto please come and find out your placement" said the Taicho with long white hair and king smile. Shrugging he stood up making sure he to attach his sword on his left side and walked up to him, but had to stop a cold shiver run down his spine, he glanced around and stopped looking at the person staring at him. "It's the same exact feeling I've been getting since the beginning" thought Naruto. He was even more shocked that it was a Taicho of all people stalking him; he shudder that was like having a Kage going after a Genin back in the elemental nations. Shaking himself from the thought and walked forward to the white haired Taicho bowing slightly and waiting for his placement. Apparently every person stopped talking and waited to hear where he was going to be placed. The white haired Taicho cleared his throat and said -

"Namikaze Naruto we the Taichos of the Gotei 13 have decided from your skills and knowledge that you would be best placed in Squad …...."

To be continued……

Authors Note

This chapter was longer then usually but needed to be done. Also for all those that gave out the zanpaktou ideas thank you but the decision has been made, and the choice of the zanpaktou is based on the best use of the stories plot and making sure he isn't overpowered and it balances out everyone. Once again i would like to thank Justareader07 for helping me out tremendously.


	5. Chapter 5

"NOOOO..!!!" the scream that could have been heard if the room it emitted from was not sound proof and sealed off. The said person who scream into the cold night air was none other then Yoruichi Shihōin.

Now Yoruichi Shihōin was a busy woman, being the Captain of the 2nd squad, and the commander in chief of the Onmitsukidō, she was in a position that was far more vital to the safety and security of the Seireitei and by extension Soul Society, than anyone ever realized; and that was the way that she wanted it to stay. Without these key squads, the Shinigami would have virtually no form of reconnaissance and detection ability at all, they would have a zero counter-intelligence ability and most of all they would have a non effective propaganda machine, all of these things are what her subordinates were responsible for, and while it was as fallible as any "Special Tactics" organization it was the best that she could do with the limited resource she had on hand. Besides if all this wasn't enough there was a darker side to the Onmitsukidō, the part where they did the dirty work that most Shinigami squads would rather not get their hands into….well expect for maybe the 11th squad but they weren't as stealthy as the Onmitsukidō were and they tend to leave a mess after the job was finished.

Because her line of work was far more time pressured than that of any other squad, for example she had to authorizes dozens of executions, arrests and patrol routes every day, along with some... off the record ops and if those orders weren't given A.S.A.P than the shit generally hit the fan. Due to this she is given a certain amount of days off a month to prevent burnout as her job was by far the most stressful and hands on in Seireitei.

Which brings us back to the bedroom which held on Yoruichi Shihōin, who had cold sweat glistening off her forehead and panting as if she had just come out a fight against a Vastro Lord. Shaking herself out of her slump, straightening herself while she sat up on her bed, she gave a glance around the room, catching her bearings and calming down once again.

"Damn that felt so real, why does this keep happening? It's even gotten worse for the last few weeks, damn it to hell another night ruined." muttered Yoruichi. Sighing to herself she recollected the dream she had just minutes ago that brought her to the situation she was in currently.

**Dream Flashback Begin**

_Hot fire was felt on all sides of her body, she could see the buildings crumbling as a torrent of fire ripped through the streets and alleys. She could hear the screams of the men, women, and children wanting help, for someone to just save them from death. She gritted her teeth together, she felt her body giving up on her, as her hands were on her lower abdomen trying to stop the stab wound. She turned and saw the reason for all this suffering, the man looking at her with a menacing grin and a insane gleam in his eye which held no sort of humanity left in them. The said man walked slowly towards her with the bloody wakizashi in his hand, the weapon that pierced her stomach, she couldn't move away so she did the one thing she hasn't done in ages, she prayed._  
_"Well Well Well now don't be afraid my dear Yugito, I will end your suffering soon, but not without making a statement to your husband, he has crossed me for the last time." with that being said the man raised his wakizashi in an attempt to cut off her arm; not wanting to see it she closed her eyes and waiting the pain to come, but it never came. Yugito (as she was called in her dream) slowly opened her eyes, but not even a second later her eyes widen in horror to see a little blond haired boy had taken the blow for her._

_The man sneered "humph just like your father getting in the way to save people and being the hero." the sneer quickly formed into a sick grin "no matter I was going to kill you anyway, hehe, what better way to end your mothers life knowing she was the reason her son died HAHAHA MWHAHAH!!!" the man giving off a booming laugh which made the villagers around him and Yugito shrink in fear. Yugito couldn't blink one moment awaiting death and not her son, her life, her baby boy had taken the hit; tears came streaming down her face, knowing that if only she was stronger then he wouldn't be dead._

_"NO NO sochi , my baby, no my baby boy, my little angel, please don't let it be, please oh Kami-Sama don't let him die, please……" as she wept and slowly trying to crawl to her sons prone dead body. The man didn't even stop her finding it amusing to no end as he looked on chuckling at her plight. _

_She reached his lifeless body and ran a bloody hand through his hair like she always did when he was asleep; she couldn't stop the pain in her heart and no way to let out the pain she had inside her so she did any mother would … she screamed into the heavens with all the sorrow and pain she felt_

_"NOOOOOOOO………….!!!!!"_

**Dream Flashback End**

Coming out of that horrible dream, she felt cold drops on her hands, shaking her head she didn't even notice that she started to cry, bring her hands up to wipe the tears off but they kept on coming. She couldn't ever figure out why she had these dreams, even when she was younger she had them. It was like as if she had a different life before, which didn't make sense because unlike most souls that come after they die, she was born here in Soul Society. For all she knew she was never dead or lived in the living world, yet she had memories as if she did and was alive once.

She got up walked to the table with a pitcher of water, pouring some water into a glass she couldn't help but calm down a little, for some reason water always calmed her down be it swimming in it or just watching it bet while it rained or even as if it was sitting there in the pitcher. It amused her parents to know end especially since they knew what she could transform into. After drinking the water and slowly walked back to the bed, hoping to catch some sleep in the night which was so far wasted because of that dream. As her eyes slowly closed and she went to sleep……

**Dreamscape Begin**

_She was in a strange land, one that she certainly had not seen before, yet she found it strangely familiar. Everywhere she looked there were mountains and clouds, because the clouds were so close she guessed that she was on top of a mountain, yet the size of the city was huge, the time it would have taken to build such a place so high in the mountains astonished her. She felt herself wandering towards a massive tower like structure, situated in almost the exact center of the city. Everywhere she went she was greeted by passerby and people that moved like her Onmitsukidō squads yet there was something about them that just screamed deadly, something that her squad distinctly lacked, the only way to say what these Shinobi had and her Onmitsukidō lacked was the murderous aura; and yet when they looked at her, she could almost feel the respect and fear that was directed at her, a feeling that she knew only to well. That confused her as she couldn't remember ever being here or even hearing of a place such as this before, yet alone been around long enough to generate such respect and fear._

_-Oomph-_

_She was suddenly sent sprawling as she and another figure collide, a figure that looked strangely recognizable, a boy with the brightest yellow hair that she had ever seen, coupled with a pair of totally alive cerulean eyes, the strangest thing about him, well other than the hideous orange thing he was wearing, was that he had whisker marks, 3 on each cheek, something that she had never seen before._

**Dreamscape End**

_Knock! Knock!_

Yoruichi was suddenly awoken by a banging at her office door, growling to herself that she would murder whoever disturbed her from trying to have the only proper sleep she had had in a week, 'Seireitei better be burning to the ground or something tragic must have happened or so help that poor bastard from feeling my wrath' . As it turned out it was some no name idiot handing her reports on the new academy students and the updated reports on the older ones something that could have waited until the morning. Clenching her fist and sending a massive burst of killer intent towards the idiot which sent him running with a curious brown spot appearing on his pants.

Closing the door, Yoruichi decided to get back to something important, namely sleep, after throwing the reports on the table for later viewing she quickly fell back into Morpheus's embrace.

**Dreamscape Begin**

_She was leaning against a wall, looking at some old fart do paper work, she supposed he knew her some how because every so often he would look her was with anxious eyes, which left her wondering where the hell she was, just as she was about to express the sentiments the door burst open and some underling hurried through and began to whisper into his ears, whatever he had said obviously caused some worry for the old man as he suddenly paled and called for something called BOLT ANBU, whatever that was. She soon found out as half a dozen figures grew out of the floor of all things, but by the failure of her body to show shock she figured that whoever she was had either seen this happen before so much so that it didn't even faze her anymore or the most likely option that she had already sensed they were there, really hiding under the floor boards, not a place one often looks. The old man whispered something to the BOLT ANBU who suddenly saluted and vanished in a cloud of... cloud?? how the hell did they do that, she wondered. Before she could get to far into it the door once again burst open and the strange boy from before and a old man entered. She over heard some sort of conversation go on between the two old men while the boy looked borded out of his mind, she kind of wished she could do more then watch as interesting as it was she even got bored of just standing here, but thankfully the old men noticed the blonds boredom and decided to introduce them, the old man behind the desk said "Yugito, I would like you to meet Namikaze......"_

**Dreamscape End**

Knock! Knock!

"Again with the interruptions, doesn't anyone know what a day off means around here" muttered Yoruichi as she got up from here bed….again.

"Damn I was so close to knowing who that boy was, after all these years I came so close and all I get is his last name URGGGGG!!!" she mentally screamed "this bastard better have a good reason to wake me up or I'm going to have one less idiot to worry about….well come to think of it one less idiot is worth the trade off….." shaking her head of that thought "no don't think like that Yoruichi, you need them"

She went to the door, unlocking it and checked who it was, groaning it was another messenger. Taking the reports of the last patrol missions "there goes my night, ahh forget it, I might as well do work…so much for a day off" thought Yoruichi.

Taking the reports she just got and went to her desk to read them over, she turned of the lamp and while reading the reports she went into deep thought about her dreams…."no they were more like memories; but how could that be I was born here so how can I have memories as if I was alive before I was born? Maybe I'll go talk to Kisuke about this again" sighing to herself and began going over the reports.

Kisuke Urahara was her best friend since she was younger, the only person to treated her like a normal person instead of the heiress of the Shihōin Clan. For some reason she just got along with him so well, and when she started having these dreams of hers she always went to him to talk about them. The most surprising part was he too was getting the same dreams but he was the younger in them as if he were a child. They were always curious about why they have been getting the same dreams and they talked to each other about them. By doing this they got closer to the point where people thought they were an item, though the mere thought made Yoruichi gag; it wasn't that Kisuke wasn't good looking or anything, but it was just weird and for something reason she was always very protective of him even since the very beginning of their friendship.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she noticed she was reading the same line for the 10th time. Groaning at the incoming headache she just put the papers down and looked at something on the side and noticed it was the reports on the new promising and upcoming students.

"Might as well read this over, nothing better to do until morning comes around" thought Yoruichi. Every year, like most Taicho's who wanted the best in there divisions, they had some of their subordinates go out to find and maybe recruit some new members to raise their prestige. As she skimmed over the names and biography's of the students, nothing seemed to interest her "humph none of them even look like they can survive in this division or even be able to commit to this Divisions style of combat, typical always going for the big flashy and powerful moves" Yoruichi sighed just as she was about to drop the reports and maybe catch a quick _cat_ nap before the sunrise; then she suddenly froze as if time itself had stopped. Her hand started to tremble a little as she read over the one name that she just discovered in her dream…….

Naruto Namikaze

_** Namikaze**_ ….. The same last name she heard the old man say in her dream "There's no way, absolutely no way he could be that man, but maybe just maybe……" she muttered silently. Getting out of her stupor, she went through the files again looking to see if there was a picture of the student, but sadly there wasn't. "Great just great the one clue I have… oh well maybe I can get more from his profile" thought Yoruichi. She sighed once again and continued to read the rest of the profile…..

Age: looks to be in 20's, in actuality in 60's

Skills: Shows a significant talent in all aspects of Shinigami life.

Year- First  
Hakuda - N/A  
HoHo - N/A  
Kido - N/A  
Zanjutsu - N/A  
Reiatsu Control — N/A(seems to knows how to suppress his reiatsu, but cannot determine level of control at the moment)  
Reiatsu Level - N/A (can't determine actual level)

Special Qualities: Is known to actively suppress massive amounts of reiatsu, quantity is unknown, shown to have high level control of his reiatsu (better control then most students and unseated members). Also he has been dead and living in Seireitei for less then a decade meaning he still has his past memories of his previous life. He also was a Shinobi and also was a leader of a village for a good 30+ years.

"Okay that's to much to be a coincidence, he's not only has the name Namikaze but also was one of those Shinobi I saw in the dreams as well!" Yoruichi felt excitement for the first time that night "maybe, just maybe its him or a family member that can explain it to me….. I got to find out more about him"

"I will find out who you are Naruto Namikaze and I will find the answers I want from you" proclaimed Yoruichi as she got ready for a new day to start, while forgetting her horrible night.

~~~Next Day~~~

"Today is the day" Yoruichi has been preparing for this day for the last week she finally had off and made sure everyone knew to leave her alone…or else (insert evil mad women glare); no more needed to be said. She shunpoed to the academy its been almost a month since the school had started and well its not hard to hide and keep hidden from a bunch of academy students.

When she reached the academy, she made her way to the front desk, she could have searched for him throughout the school but she didn't want to waste her time looking for an academy student, so she used her Taicho's position to _persuade _the secretary to giving out Naruto Namikaze's class schedule. Innocently smiling to the secretary and thanking her she left on her man hunt…. "well that sounds wrong but yet I don't mind it…as long as he's cute" chuckled Yoruichi. Ever since she found out she could get answers to her dreams even if only a little, she and Kisuke have been in better moods for the past week.

"Hmmm, lets see his first class is History of Seireitei and Soul Society; god I almost forgot how horrible this hellhole was" sighing to herself, she used shunpo to get to the class faster. Once she arrived there, looking down at the paper to double check if it was the right room; she stuffed the paper into her Taicho's cloak and peeked inside the classroom. At first it was a little amusing to say the least, most of the students weren't even listening, and some sleeping or chatting to there classmates next to them; and the teacher was just going on with the class in a monotone voice as if he was programmed to just do the lectures. She scanned the room and realised she forgot to ask for his picture along with his class schedule. Resisting the urge to slap herself across the face she decided maybe just maybe she can find him.

A few minutes into watching the class she caught notice of a green haired girl talking in a loud voice and whining from the looks of it; the boy with the silver hair next to her was grabbing his hair and gritting his teeth. If she wasn't there for something serious she would have enjoyed watching further; shaking her head she turned to glance to the left of the silver haired boy and there was a blond haired boy with his head down and from the looks of it sleeping. Groaning a bit she knew this would be a long day, but as luck would have it the blond hair boy raised his head looking amused at the scene of the boy and girl arguing. She had to hold back gasp that was about to escape her lips, but it didn't stop her from taking a step backwards from what she saw.

"I can't believe it he looks just like him, no it can't be him, can it?' sucking in some air and mentally preparing herself she looked back into the classroom to get a closer look and make sure, the face, the hair, the whisker marks on his cheeks and that grin "It's him, it's really him, what do I do, I can't just go up to him, I need to tell Kisuke and then I'll watch him more maybe I'll figure him out."

Shunpoing to the 2nd Division she goes in and immediately summons a messenger.

"Get me Kisuke Urahara here now!" She yelled and watched the messenger disappear. She didn't have to wait long because she heard a knock on the door a minute later.

"You're here faster then usual what gives?" She asked her best friend

"Simple I know you went to the academy today and you wouldn't call me here for no reason, plus judging by your face you found out something really good" explained Kisuke.

"Oh yeah, you won't believe this" said Yoruichi and she begin to explain to Kisuke what she saw in the classroom; and to say Kisuke was shocked was an understatement, because here in Soul Society was the man that they both had seen in there dreams.

"So what now, we can't just question him. It might actually scare him off and plus I'm sure you know the rumors about him being some legend in the living world." pointed out Kisuke. Oh yes Yoruichi knew that Namikaze was popular and the name itself brought out conversations. He was a legend in the _living _world, doing things most humans shouldn't be able to do but yet he did. But most of the higher ranks in Soul Society wanted to see what he could do as a shinigami before labeling him anything.

"Simple I'll observe him for now on in my free time and see what makes him tick, maybe just maybe he can give us the answers we need. Until then I'll keep you posted." Yoruichi said.

~~~2 years later~~~

Yoruichi was sitting in her office as she worked on her paperwork, though many things were going through her mind, namely one Naruto Namikaze. She has been observing him to a point of obsession; she didn't know what it was about him but she wanted to know what made him tick. She knew from the months of watching how strong he was now and how strong he could become someday, _probably _even become a legend in the shinigami world as he did in his shinobi life. She remembered her first time she was able to watch him.

**Flashback**

_She was at the academy once again and this time she knew where to go without hesitation. Once she reached the courtyard she saw dozens of students from all years gathering around one training field; she shunpoed to the roof of the building to glance at what was so interesting and she immediately saw the one person she was looking for. He was trying to train but when he caught notice of the people staring at him he made his way out. She follow him as he went to a secluded place to train and in her mind it was a pretty good choice too…well for her anyway since there were so many trees to hide in and sit on to watch him. _

_Once settled down she watched him un-suppress his reiatsu and she almost fell out of the tree shocked by the amount he let out; yes she had more but for his a first year to have that much was unheard of. She was no fool, she knew with that much power he could become powerful one day; but she also knew that reiatsu alone doesn't give you power. So she watched him run, do hakuda and hoho moves she never seen, but could see the strength behind them. She kept watching until suddenly he turned his head upwards almost as if he sensed her and looked around in her general area. Knowing she over stayed her welcome she vanished with a quick shunpo._

_"Until next time Naruto" were her last thoughts_

**Flashback End**

Coming out of her thoughts Yoruichi remembered that there was a Taicho's meeting, she began to set aside the paperwork and organized everything she left her office and walked to the meeting. The meeting was in 30 minutes and besides the walk would do her some good. While walking to the 1st division, she went back to the rest of her thoughts about the other times she caught him training or just in classes.

**Flashback**

_Its been a few month now that she has been watching him, and the more she watched the more she just couldn't stop; he was like a drug. He was an enigma, he was strong and smart but he didn't show off like the other prodigies, also he keep to himself in a small group of friends in the higher years then the lower ones. Watching him made her realize he would do wonders in her division, she knew what Shinobi could do if her dreams were any hints. _

_Yoruichi was a little mad she couldn't just go up to him and introduce herself, she knew once she did, the other Taicho's would do the same and she didn't want them to do that just yet. Naruto unlike other prodigies who get found in the academy was found and known before he entered, hell even before he was dead people knew of him. She knew the higher ups were watching his progress through the academy and her interference would cause shit to hit the fan. Though Kisuke pointed out once that she wouldn't give a damn about proper procedure before why care now, but she never answered him, and she knows he knew the answer already. The real reason was because she was scared, not of Naruto, but of meeting him in person; in all her dreams they seems close together, __**very **__close, and the thought of that scared her. First she didn't look like anything like she did in her dreams if they were anything to go by, and also if he truly was that close to her what was she suppose to do and how was she suppose to react, in this life she never knew love like that. "Not like I can go up to him and start to hug and kiss him like some lost lover...though the idea sounds nice....no bad Yoruichi bad." thought a blushing Yoruichi._

_Knocking those thoughts out of her mind, she went back to watching Naruto where today he was in a clearing with no trees or anything except a few boulders._

_"He just had to pick this spot of all places, no where to hide damn" muttered an irritated Yoruichi "he even forced me into my cat form." There she was in her cat form, sitting a good distance away on top of a boulder watching him, meditating of all things. _

_"If I didn't know any better I'd say he's trying to find his zanpaktou spirit" thought Yoruichi. This might be more interesting then she first thought a mere academy student, prodigy or not, making contact with his spirit in such a short time was astounding. Though she didn't know they made contact a year ago and that this was his second time trying to reach the zanpaktou by himself._

_She watched for what seemed like hours, but only a few minutes pasted by. Then she saw it, the sweat rolling off his forehead, the tightening of his jaw, and the clenching his fist tighter until his knuckles were white as snow. "So he did it, and if I'm right, by the look on his face and features, he's already being tested; this kind progress is unreal for a mere academy student." concluded Yoruichi. But yet a strange feeling irrupted inside her heart, almost as if she could feel his pain and anguish, she had to fight off an urge to go up to him and hold him for some odd reason._

_After a few moments his face calmed down and reiatsu poured out of him, then suddenly as it came it was gone. "hehe he got shikai, I know it, just by that increase of power I just felt" she mused "though you may not be strong enough to take on anyone in the higher seats you can give a lot of the lower seats a run for their money Naruto; you are very interesting, hmm maybe I can get you in my division because of your past life and help me improve the Onmitsukidō." With that she left the field before he came out of his meditated state, but if she had stayed longer she would have seen his zanpaktou that appeared next to him. _

**Flashback End**

Getting back to reality she looked to see she was close to the 1st division, so instead of walking, knowing she'll get lost in thought again she just used shunpo to reach the destination faster.

Once she was in front the huge doors that held the meeting room, she gently pushed the doors open and saw that most of the Taicho's were already there. They greeted her with small bows and Yoruichi reciprocated, while getting into her position in the line. A few moments passed as the Taicho's filled into the room and the only one missing now was the Sotaicho.

Yoruichi glanced around the room to look at all the Taicho's assembled, some seemed bored, others seemed stoic, as others just seemed to want to get out of there as fast as possible. She took note a lot of the Taicho's there were from the older generation, while she and a few others were younger and from the new generation or known as the rookie Taicho's.

Just then the doors burst open with a surge of high level reiatsu instantly floored the room, letting the Taicho's know their Sotaicho was here, and just as fast the reiatsu came, it disappeared. Everyone looked at the door to see Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, calmly walking into the room going towards his chair in the center of the two rows of Taicho's. He may have looked old but anyone with half a brain could tell the power he exhibited. As he took his seat the two rows of Taicho's stood at attention waiting to start the meeting.

Yamamoto glanced at the attending Taicho's present noticed that some of them would be retiring soon, be it from old age or from being promoted to the Royal Guard. Sighing to himself he knew he had to look for potential Taicho's soon but it was to troublesome to think about it now. "Well lets get this over with" he thought.

"I hereby start this Taicho's meeting today, does anyone second this notion?" asked the Yamamoto cracking his eyes slightly to glance around.

"I shall second the notion, Sotaicho-Sama." said the ever stoic Ginrei Kuchiki the 6th Division Taicho. He like the majority of the Taicho's present were older and have been Taicho's for 100 plus years, but they themselves knew they would need replacements soon. Thought it didn't stop Shunsui Kyōraku Taicho of the 8th Division and Yoruichi Shihōin Taicho of the 2nd Division to roll their eyes at his ever stoic and stern attitude.

"Very well, to start things off first we need to discuss the security and reports from all the 11th and 2nd division about the riots in the 80th District." causing the other Taicho's inwardly groan. They all knew the 11th Division loved to fight and some of the lower members that were present in the riots encouraged it instead of stopping it. Kenpachi Zaraki the Taicho of the 11th Division was a cruel and sadistic man that loved blood shed and didn't even control his members when needed. Sadly they couldn't replace him at least until someone killed him, as many of the past Kenpachi Zaraki's that were made into Taicho's before.

Yoruichi did most of the talking on how her Division calmed down the riots and everyone injured was of no importance, while missing the short glare from Kenpachi, knowing that he lost a few grunts and she just told the Gotei 13 that they were of no importance.

"Alright now we must discuss the placements for this years graduates and I'm sure you all have done your research on the possible new graduates you would want so lets get started." explained the Sotaicho. Indeed the Taicho's knew who they wanted especially five students in particular them being Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, and finally but not least Naruto Namikaze. They were the students everyone wanted though some knew they couldn't fit well in their Divisions. The placements went smoothly though the names every Taicho wanted never came up; not knowing the Sotaicho purposefully left them last knowing they would cause of most headache of the afternoon. Finally the time came…

"Next up is Shinji Hirako, his Kido skills are above average though not good enough to be place in the 4th Division besides hes not the healing type, Hakuda and Hoho are good but not good enough to place in the 2nd Division, but his skill in Zanjutsu makes up for it, though he relies on his Kido too in his fights, so 11th Division is out. He is not of royalty so the 6th Division is out as well. He seems to be pretty lazy and although Shunsui himself maybe lazy he wouldn't be good for the 8th Division. He also is to young and inexperience for the 1st Division. So that leaves the 3rd, 5th,7th, 9th,10th, 12th, and 13th left so what say you all?" asked the Sotaicho as he looked at the said Taicho's. They all seemed to be thinking about him and looking as his skills and accomplishments in the academy.

Jiro Nasu the 5th squad Taicho, looked at Shinji's picture with the classic smirk and read over the files; clearing his throat a little calling everyone's attention to him "I believe I can make the best use of him, and show him how to get better at his style and form, along with improving his control and power on Kido." he proclaimed. The other Taicho's looked at him and decided they could let him take Shinji.

Nodding his head Yamamoto said "Very well since there seem to be no objections to this then Shinji Hirako will be placed in the 5th Division. Now the next person is Hiyori Sarugaki."

"She is a bit brash in her attitude and temper so 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 6th are out. Her Kido is good and will improve with time and experience, but since she uses it more often then not in her fights the 11th is out. The 7th, 8th, 9th and 10th are out because she seems to enjoy the lively atmosphere and would not go well with your Divisions. Her Hakuda and Hoho, along with her Zanjutsu are above average. So 3rd, 5th, 12th, and 13th Division Taicho's what say you?" inquired the Sotaicho.

Without hesitation Kirio Hikifune the 12th Division Taicho stepped forward and proclaimed "I wish for her to be in my Squad Yamamoto-Sama, I believe I can calm her down and even help her grow into a wonderful Shinigami." Yamamoto looked around and asked "Any objections?" No one said anything and Yamamoto continued "Very well Hiyori Sarugaki will be in the 12th Division from now on."

"The next student is Kensei Muguruma he is a bit tempered when angered, but he can keep his cool under pressure. The 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 8th, 12th, and 13th just wouldn't suit him at all, so those are out. He does like to fight and train but he likes to use Kido along with his Zanpaktou to fight so the 11th is out. His Hakuda and Hoho are good but not good enough for the 2nd so that's out. So 7th, 9th, and 10th Division Taicho's what say you?" asked Yamamoto as he looked at each one of them. The said Taicho's looked at each other silently conveying what needed to be said. After workings 100 plus years with each other they knew what each other wanted without much say, why else did people think the Taicho meetings go so smoothly...most of the time; besides it was fun freaking out the younger Taicho's by doing so. Then the 9th Division Taicho Ryuichi Saigo said "I shall take him into my Squad, I could use a man like him maybe even improve his style a little, since it says he's more of a boxer on his profile." he stated calmly. Nodding his head at Ryuichi he went to the next graduate.

"Next is Mashiro Kuna she is known to be hyper and animated to say the least by her teachers. Some teachers say she holds back in class along with her friends but it could never be determined. While lively she is above average is all aspects of Kido, Hakuda, Hoho, and average in Zanjutsu. Once again the 1st is out, she would fit perfect in 2nd if it were not for her attitude, the 3rd, 5th, 6th, 8th, 10th, 11th, 12th are out as well. She is good at Kido but she seems to be more of a fighter then a healer so the 4th is out. So the 7th, 9th, and 13th Division's would suit her the best; though I would request that she be placed in the 9th along with Kensei Muguruma." this statement got a few raised eyebrows from the Taicho's present.

"And why would you say that Genryūsai-sensei?" asked his one time apprentice Jūshirō Ukitake.

"Simple during a Squad based exercise those two were put together on the same team while the rest their teammates were distracted they had great teamwork, and many would say they don't get along but in reality when together they could be a force to be reckond with someday." explained the Sotaicho. He got a few nods in acceptance, though many didn't like one Taicho getting it but they knew in the long run it was for the best. Ryuichi nodded his head indicating he would take her into his Squad as well.

Yamamoto sighed and grimaced inwardly when he took the last folder of the one graduate he knew would cause the most chaos in the room.

"The next and final graduate is Naruto Namikaze" calmly stated the Sotaicho as he cracked open his eyes a little to see some of the Taicho's straighten up at the name knowing they wanted him. Yamamoto quickly in his mind started knocking off Divisions that would not be suited for Naruto; first was his own Division even if Naruto had experience in war and battle that didn't make him good enough for his Division yet. He also knew Retsu Unohana the 4th Division Taicho would like to have him in her Squad but knew he wasn't the healing type so that was out; the 6th Division was out as well even if Naruto was a leader in his living life, he wasn't royalty here in the afterlife. The 8th Division wouldn't suit a person like him, neither would the 11th. Though he may like to fight but he wasn't blood thirsty or lived for it. The 9th was knocked out as well, as much as he knew Naruto would fit well in there having his best friends with him he knew Ryuichi getting 3 of this years most wanted graduates would cause an unsightly uproar. He threw a quick glance at Ryuichi, as if reading his mind Ryuichi nodded his that he understand and wouldn't ask for him in his Squad. So the 1st,4th, 6th, 8th, 9th, and 11th were out. To make sure they all understood that he glanced at each of the said Division Taicho's and getting nods in understanding from each. he didn't want any problems with this placement and they damn well respect it.

"Okay then Naruto Namikaze has high reiatsu level, along with the control, though that has yet to be determined until he gets tested by his future Taicho. His Kido skills are above average being able to do the lower level ones without the incantation but doesn't have the level of concentration to do them on the fly. His Hakuda and Hoho are top notch, knowing his past life we shouldn't be all that surprised. His Zanjutsu is also above average and some teachers believe he already contacted his zanpaktou spirit, but they have not yet confirmed anything so until then its all a rumor" this caused many of the Taicho's to raise an eyebrow or two, for a mere academy student to achieve something of that level was phenomenal to say the least.

"My My he does certainly live up to his legendary name doesn't he?" proclaimed the Isamu Odera the 7th Division Taicho. "and from what I here he will be finishing the academy in such a short time as well, such a amazing feat."

Snort "Just cause he's a so called legend does not mean he's able to take on any of our higher seats. Judging by his skills and academy accomplishments and for this purpose just say that rumor about him being in contact with his zanpakou spirit is true, even with all that he would probably give the lower seats a run for there money if anything." explained Kanaye Chosokabe the 3rd Division Taicho.

"Kanaye-Taicho is correct, Naruto-san has yet to prove himself as a shinigami, yes he is a legend and yes he was powerful when alive and _looks_ to be powerful now, but do not think he is at our level or experience. We could along with any of our higher seated officers can cut him down before he could unsheathe his blade." said Kaito Takahashi the 10th Division Taicho. "but you must admit if the rumors are true he will be a great asset to Soul Society someday, maybe even a Taicho maybe?; but who truly knows until the future is present."

"Yes yes he will be great _someday_ that we can agree on but let us continue this, and from the looks of things some of you want him so please step forward if you wish for him to be in your Squad." Just as he said it the Taicho's from the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 7th, 10th, and 13th Divisions stepped forward.

"hmmm not bad to choose between 6 Divisions won't talk long hopefully; though I wonder why Kirio-Taicho didn't move up not that I'm complaining less of a pain in the ass for me." thought Yamamoto.

"Alright, hmmmm…." grabbing his long beard and start to stroking it while he pondered on what to do next "hmmmm…… the 3rd, 5th, and 7th Divisions are out there too Kido based and probably wouldn't suit him the best in the future." said the Sotaicho, while the said Taicho's moved back into their place in the lines without any objections, trusting the Sotaicho's wisedom.

"So that leaves only the 2nd, 10th and 13th Divisions left hmmm…" after a few moments of thinking Yamamoto cracked his eyes open once more and slammed his cane on the ground catching everyone's attention.

"I have decided that Naruto Namikaze will be best suited for the ……….."

~~~Graduation Day~~~

Yoruichi along with majority of the Taicho's were there at the graduation ceremony. It had started out like every ceremony the students coming in greeting the Taicho's and sitting in the classroom listening to the Sotaicho give out his speech. Though the most surprising was one Naruto Namikaze walking into the room with a zanpaktou of all things strapped to his waist; it took students and some teachers present by surprise but not the Taicho's present, and if they were surprised they hid it well. Yoruichi could have sworn she saw Yamamoto give out a small smirk at that, but she could have been seeing things.

Throughout the speech she couldn't help but watch him…again. He was so close…yet so far; and she couldn't do anything during the ceremony, at least not until it was over. While she was watchi….observing him, he must have sensed it and looked in her direction. Being caught she looked away quickly though she knew she was caught staring at him if Shunsui's perverted giggling was any indication; giving him a quick glare to shut him up she turned her attention back to the Sotaicho's speech. She sighed to herself, wondering is this speech was some form of torture or did he get entertainment watching them all suffer.

Glancing back to Naruto and noticed he was asleep, though that didn't last long when the Sotaicho scolded him about it. She and the other Taicho's found it amusing to say the least, it also made the tension in the room lighten up a bit. And just like before she went back to watching him "Kami-Sama I'm like some lovesick puppy, why can't I stop myself!" mentally screamed Yoruichi. She was broken out of her thoughts from the Sotaicho.

"The Taicho's and I have already picked all your placements already, we shall call you into the other room and give you your Squad placement. Then the Taicho's of whichever division you are assigned will deal with your ranking once placed." explained Yamamoto. Once he said that she and the other Taicho's follow him out to the next room.

As they gave out the students placements it finally came down to Naruto, she watched him enter in a slow pace and noticed him glance around until his eyes met hers. This time she didn't look away but she did feel her cheeks blush a little "Thank Kami for my dark skin, he cant see the blush from far away" thought Yoruichi. She watched him approach Jūshirō to get his placement, while the other Taicho's and graduates that were helping stopped what they were doing and looked over wanting to know where he will be placed.

"Namikaze Naruto we the Taicho's of the Gotei 13 have decided from your skills and knowledge that you would be best placed in Squad...."

To be Continued….

Authors Note From Justareader07 -  
Okay yes another Cliffhanger and before you all yell at Cozman10 for this, know that this was originally my idea to do this chapter and the last chapter in this fashion. First of all I thought it would be interesting and maybe slightly amusing, plus it gave us more time to work and clean out the plot from here on out. Also this chapter needed to be down to explain and bring in Yoruichi into the plot and put some of her background and thoughts as well.

Another thing most have said Naruto seems to powerful and I hope this chapter stopped some of those thoughts, because as you read the Taicho's and even the higher seated officers are more powerful then him. And I italicized the words for good reason to make sure people understand that just because he was a legend when he was alive and did great things; all that means shit to the higher levels officials in Soul Society and he will have to prove himself to them earn it all like he did when he was alive.

Also there is a clue in the chapter gives hints on what Naruto's zanpaktou powers could be, some people will probably figure it out and others won't. If you do then great otherwise just wait until its revealed.

I do hope you like the writing style I use. Cozman and I help each other out by fixing our mistakes and I try to use a thesaurus as much as I can to not use the same word to many times. Also those who say we need a beta or we need grammar help well, give us examples where we messed up and send it to us with the correct way of writing it. That way we LEARN from it and become better writers, and no need to bother a beta and waste their time right? Win-Win

This chapter will probably be the longest for the time being, everything in this chapter just needed to be said to help the plot along. Also forgive me on not writing the boys death more dramatically, kind of still learning so it'll get better and once the writing style does we'll come back and fix things. And if your wondering how her son took the hit he was a ninja in training use your imagination from there because that probably wont be explained later, or much of their past lives except maybe snippets.

Last note if you have questions about the OC Taicho's I made them all up, I just googled Japanese names first and last, then mixed and match from there. This Taicho's are not real bleach characters, since no one knows who the Taicho's were before hand of the vizards so I made them up. Only one you can't make up is Kenpachi Zaraki because every Taicho no matter what his name is once he starts leading the 11th Division, his name changes to Kenpachi Zaraki. Look it up there has been like 9 of them before the current one we all know and love.

Also if people are saying write longer chapters well, you see we write chapters as long as they need to be to get the point across be it long or short, though we have made it so nothing less then 3000 words each chapter.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, honestly it was more difficult then we thought it would be. Cozman10 for the great outline and ideas man. So later's and review peace!!!

Authors Note From Cozman10 — Alright guys as you might have figured out I didn't write most of this chapter, it was Justareader07's brain child so give most of the credit to him, As Justareader said, I doubt that their will be a chapter this long for a while, but hopefully they will be getting bigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto laid there looking at the ceiling recounting all the things that happened that day. As he laid there in the cot, which was surprisingly comfy, he raised his head from his pillow to see the temporary room he was given for the night, it wasn't much but it sure was quieter then sharing a room with five other guys when he was in the academy. Leaning back into the pillow he remember how the morning had started off…  
**  
****Flashback**

"_Naruto Namikaze we the Taicho's of the Gotei 13 have decided from your skills and knowledge that you would be best placed in Squad 10, under Kaito Takahashi" said Jūshirō Ukitake while gently nodding to the direction of his new Taichou. He turned slightly to see an old man and as he walked up to his Taicho he nodded and gave a slight bow which the Taicho in return gave a slight nod towards him. One thing that caught Naruto attention the most was the Taichou's eyes; they were the eyes of a veteran fighter…no a warrior and eyes of a man that had seen and done things that many could only imagine. He knew just by the look in the old man's eyes that he would learn much and would grow tremendously under him and his Squad._

_On the side he noticed Kensei and Mashiro standing behind their Taicho, nodding slightly towards them when their eyes met. He would miss them, but he knew they worked great together and they would be a force to be reckoned with some day. With that he stood behind his Taichou waiting for not only the placements to be over but also his new life to start.  
_**  
****Flashback End**

Groaning into his pillow, he also remembered what happened after the squad placements.

**  
****Flashback**

"_Come Naruto-san, we have much to do and little time to do it, as you have undoubtedly deduced you are the single inclusion into our squad, in fact you are the first one to get into the squad in a decade." said Kaito-Taichou._

__

Hearing this shocked Naruto, because it was common knowledge that the 1st Division was the squad with the lowest death rate even lower then the 4th, and every other squad especially the 11th Division had death rates and needed recruits to fill those slots by the academy students. To hear that the 10th Division hadn't had any new recruits in a decade would mean that Kaito-Taichou was a fantastic leader or they just haven't found anyone worthy of being in their Division yet. Naruto was guessing it was a little bit of both. Seeing the look on Naruto's face Kaito couldn't help but be amused "Come now, we don't have much time to waste, you need to familiarize yourself with the barracks before tomorrow. Tomorrow you'll have a spar with some members, it's tradition in the tenth that all new recruits face off against some members of the squad, this is mainly to get those in the squad familiar to the way you fight and create some healthy competition, it is also an unofficial ranking test of sorts." he said to Naruto as they walked towards the exit.

_As they were walking out of the academy auditorium, he couldn't help but notice a certain purple haired Taicho watching him leave with a sad expression almost if she wanted him in her Division for more personal reason then to do with his experience in his past life. "I really need to find out what's up with her, because her presence feels like the same one that I've felt while training some days." __thought Naruto._

__

When they arrived at the Barracks, Naruto Couldn't help but notice the traditional Japanese setting. "Almost like back home" he thought. The Barrack's itself was a large estate, filled with gardens and multiple buildings and living quarters. He glanced over to the Taicho as he motioned for a seated officer to come over. "Naruto this is my 11th seat Ren Yamada, he will be giving you the tour of the barracks them show you to your room for tonight, then we will meet tomorrow for your initiation along with a few members of the squad and the fuku-taichou." Kaito said as he left his subordinates.

Ren was about 5'9, black shaggy hair, with green eyes that reminded him of Sakura. He wore the usually shinigami robes and attire. And a sword on his right side strapped to his waist.

"Greetings Naruto-san, I will be giving you the tour and please ask whatever you need to know, I will answer to the best of my abilities." Ren said while slightly bowing to Naruto. "Right thanks, ah no offense but I understand being formal to the Taichou and all but do we need to be so formal?" asked Naruto. He always hated formalities, even when he was alive he never saw the reason for pussy footing around with pleasantries when you could just get to the damn point. Ren chuckled a little "Yes yes, sorry, it's just been awhile since we had a new recruit come in that I just wanted to welcome you the right way. Though it's good to see your not so uptight, most here are very laid back and after being together so long formalities usually go out the window, so don't be surprised by some casual welcome's."

Ren showed him around the important places: the dining area, the training grounds and dojo, the gardens for meditation and relaxing, the mission room, the Taichou's and fuku-taichou's living quarters along with the rest of the squad's. The living quarters were just like the academy's anyone below 10th seat shared a room with 3 or 4 roommates while everyone 10th and above had their own with a office since they had more responsibilities and late nights with paperwork. All in all the barracks itself was amazing, beautiful, and peaceful. Along the tour he meet some unseated officers and some seated which all greeted him and welcomed him to the squad. Naruto was happy his squad seemed to be level headed and easy going, but he could see the respect they each held for each other. His own respect for Kaito-Taichou went up tenfold, to be able to keep this kind of environment and have the level of respect with each other under one's command was almost unheard of; it spoke volumes of his Taichou's leadership.

"So tell me about the Kaito-Taichou, I mean I can see a lot of people hold him in high regard but what's he really like?" asked Naruto as he walked along side Ren.

_"Kaito-Taichou as you can tell is one of the oldest Taichou's around, he is respected but not for his position as a Taichou, but for his work ethic and morals. With his centuries of experience he is invaluable, as I'm sure you can understand. The most important part to remember is though he may seem strict and pompous at first, know that he isn't always like that, just when he needs to be." Ren stated "When I first came to this Division almost 30 years ago, I was afraid of him, I thought someone like him wouldn't tolerate incompetence or someone like me being so carefree back then. But I was heavily mistaken, he wasn't like what people make him out to be; I know some of the older Taichou's become bitter with old age and they think their always right and their stuck in the old ways of handling things, but not Kaito-Taichou he actually wanted his squad to find new ways to learn and new ways to grow together not separately. Taichou once said that a Division is like a family, we support, care and learn from each other, if we can't do that then we'll lose every battle we __face, in and off the field along with every ounce of dignity we have as a squad. There is no individual failure in this Division, we win as a team and we fail as a team. We of the 10th Division do not follow our Taichou out of fear or respect for his position, no we follow our Taichou because of who he is and what he has done for us; that is what we respect the most about him." Ren stated firmly and passionately._

__

Naruto hadn't seen this kind of loyalty and passion since when the Sandaime and Yondaime ruled. Sure some would say he would be up there as well with the respect and loyalty given by ones subordinates but he always thought he wasn't as great as a leader as they were.

At the end of the tour Ren took him to eat with some of the squad members where they greeted him warmly and welcomed him to his new home. The day went great meeting and talking with great people, though at the end of they day the reminder of the initiation set in and he was nervous on what to do.

"Well here we go Naruto, you'll be sleeping here for tonight at least until we know what seat you'll be in tomorrow." said Ren as he lead Naruto to a empty room.

"How do you know I'll be a seated officer, I mean the guys I met today along with you yourself seem really strong. It won't be easy fighting you guys." Naruto said a bit surprised at Ren assumption.

"Come now, I'm sure you know by now how everyone views you, plus we've all heard the rumors of how strong you are and you already have a zanpaktou at your side. So why wouldn't I assume you'll be a seated officer." Ren stated as he pointed to Naruto's sword on his waist.

"We'll see tomorrow then won't we? Well I'll see you tomorrow in the Dojo…you know come to think of it Kaito-Taichou never told me when to be there by." Chuckled an embarrassed Naruto while scratching of his head. Ren just chuckled at that "Be there ready by 7 a.m. and I'll come get you to escort you there." Ren stated before turning around to leave, but stopped mid step and turned his head slightly so Naruto could hear "Don't think anyone will go easy on you just because of your name. Whoever you fight will make sure you earn it." With that he started walking back to his own room, just hearing hearing Naruto's last comment.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ren, I will earn my position." Naruto firmly stated before entering his own room for a good nights sleep.

_"heh and that's why you'll fit right in with this Division, Naruto, we of the 10th Division earn everything through pushing past our limits." Ren thought before going to his own bed to get some good sleep for tomorrow._ **  
**  
**Flashback End**

With that final thought he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, and sleep finally claimed him. His worries were brushed aside for the night until he woke up.

Waking up, made Naruto feel pretty weird, he had gotten used to the ruckus that living with 5 boys brings, he had also gotten fairly used to his single bunk that was crammed into the room, yet here he was sleeping in a virtually empty room which was probably double the size of his academy one. Shaking his head at that he got up to prepare himself for his initiation fight that was going to happen this morning. While he knew this may have been tradition for all the new recruits, that didn't mean this initiation wouldn't affect his standing with the squad members and his Taichou in the long run.

As Naruto was taking his shower he wondered what on earth he was going to do, he had spent his entire time hiding his skills, to the point that he doubted that even Kensei knew, all though he did have the feeling that Mashiro was onto him, damn that perceptive girl. Add in the fact that the Taichou's of the Gotei 13 had no idea except the So-Taichou, the old bastard seemed to have a twinkle in his eye when he saw him in the graduation, can't hide anything from that 2,000 year old geezer. When he was younger he loved showing of his skills and power, he thought people would look at him in a new light, but as he grew older he knew that hiding his true skills was a must in the world he lived in. "A trump card" "An Ace up your sleeve" whatever you wanted to call it you need to have one, because you never knew when it could save your life.

He learned of his status a few weeks into the academy. He had asked Kensei why people made such a big deal about who he was and why they kept staring, imagine his surprise to find out he was famous. He never thought that creating a speed technique or his skills in the battlefield would make him known in the afterlife. He hated the fact everyone was watching him now and even worse were the fan girls which still brought him cold chills up his spine. Since everyone was watching him so to speak he needed a place to train without anyone looking. He knew the academy was watching with some sort of security force just in case anything were to happen but getting around them wasn't to hard, so he was able to go off to a secluded area to train out of watchful eyes. Well except those days he felt _her _presence, he made sure to only do basic stuff that time. Lucky for him, she seemed to only come by once or twice a month so he still had a lot of time to train in secret, though one of these days he will find out why she was watching him.

Shaking his head at the thought he exited the shower and starts getting ready, before Ren shows up. When finally ready and seeing he has a good 30 minutes before Ren comes he decides to meditate. He sits on the cot Indian style contemplating on what to do, with his trusty Zanpaktou next to him. The sword truly was beautiful, but very deadly once he learned of it's power. The handle was a calm baby blue, while the guard was a normal guard but if you looked closely it had a dragon circling around it with its claws unfolded as if ready to strike at any moment. The sheathe was a darker shade of blue but gave nothing away on what was hidden under it. He lifted the sword and unsheathed it, gently admiring the blade itself, this was Naruto's favorite part not because it was the blade, but because of its look. The blade was bluish with a white ting on the edge, truly a beauty, if seen. "Why is it that the most beautiful of things are the most dangerous?" he asked himself. He slowly sheathed the blade and went back to mediating on what he should do.

He knew he couldn't hide all of his skills but he knew he could hide his more important and unique skills; he also knew he won't be going shikai on anyone since no one will in a initiation so anyone finding out his zanpaktou power probably won't see it unless it's needed on a mission. "I just hope I don't get anything to low of a ranking, I mean since there haven't been many deaths in this Division there can't be that many seats open." thought Naruto. Making up his mind on what to do, put his mind at ease, though then his mind went to overdrive and went onto thinking of his attacks he was trying to perfect. When he found out that he had created a variant of shunpo when he was alive, it wasn't hard to relearn it in the afterlife it was just difference in energy being used. Reiatsu was thicker then chakra but somewhat easier to control, since as far as he knew there was no such thing as reiatsu control exercises. But that didn't mean he didn't need to learn to suppress and control it without letting it harm people around him. Unlike chakra where you have to control the output of it into techniques or skills, in reiatsu you have to control the suppression of it, so it doesn't harm those around you. One day because of this he thought if he created a variant of shunpo when he was alive then why not create a variant of the rasengan in the afterlife. The theory behind it was relatively the same just more control on suppressing the reiatsu or else it would blow off his arm.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Seems like Ren is here heh" Mumbled Naruto as he was shaken from his thoughts. He got up and opened the door to see an enthusiastic Ren.

"Come Naruto, Your initiation starts soon, we can't be late now can we." smiled Ren

"Okay, Okay but what's got you so happy and cheery? Don't tell me that you find me having to fight today amusing, your concern about my safety wounds me Ren." Naruto said while he put his hands over his heart with a sad expression on his face.

"Ha Ha Ha, no no, I'm just excited I mean this doesn't happen a lot and also you should see the amount of people there that want to see this. As you know there hasn't been a initiation in such a long time, and everyone wants to see this." chuckled Ren as he saw Naruto grin towards him. They might have met just yesterday but they got along great and it helped that they both loved to joke around once in awhile.

"yah yah, so were you sent to make me more nervous then I am or was that your way of calming me down?" asked Naruto with a grin etched in the corner of his mouth. But before Ren could comment they were already at the dojo. Ren wasn't kidding he said there were lots of people there, the room was filled with members all looking excited to see the match ups. The voices suddenly stopped when everyone noticed the Taichou coming in along with the fuku-taichou. The fuku-taichou was tall around 6'3 , red spiky hair and brown hazel eyes. Only thing different about his attire was the lieutenants badge on his left arm.

"Good Morning everyone"

"Good Morning Taichou/Kaito-Taichou!"

"Good to see your on time Naruto, and I hope your ready for this."

"Oh I'm ready for anything you throw at me Taichou, nothing will make me back down from this." stated Naruto

Kaito chuckled a little "Good good now before we get started, this is my fuku-taichou Kazuki Abe, he was on a mission yesterday so you weren't able to meet him.'

Kazuki nodded to Naruto and gave him a slight wave "Yo, good to have a new member finally, we should go out for drinks sometime." Naruto chuckled and nodded in agreement, and causing many of the members to chuckle or slap their foreheads at there fuku-taichou's behavior.

Kaito sighed he just had to have a fuku-taichou that was a drinker, damn that Shunsui for encouraging it half the time.

"Right so we are all here this morning for the first initiation exam to take place in the last decade." explained the Taichou in a firm voice. "Remember the rules no lethal blows, count this as a regular spar and we won't need to you to use shikai if you have one. Now Naruto please step forward in the center of the dojo and we shall begin soon, and Kazuki you'll be the referee." Both men nodded and went to their positions.

"Right judging by your academy standings I am going to pick your first fight, hmmmm" His taichou looked around the room to find someone to get the first fight in "12th seat Jun Sato, you are the first one to go up."

As the said a man got up and walked into the dojo ring. He looked around his 30's, around 5'10, brown hair, and black eyes.

"Before we start this spar Naruto-san, do not hold back and give it your all, neither of us will ever grow to become stronger if we hold back on each other." Jun firmly stated as he looked into Naruto's eyes and got into a stance.

"I agree and good luck" Naruto said and got into his stance. Seeing both combatants ready Kazuki started the match.

_**Hajime!**_

Both Naruto and Jun went at each other first it was just hakuda and hoho, which Naruto excelled in. Jun knew fighting him in close combat wasn't smart but he needed to make sure the rumors were true and not some hot air. He found it hard to get past Naruto defense no punches, kicks, and no grapple could be done, no matter what he did Naruto would counter but never actually hit him. Jun knew Naruto was holding back but he wasn't going to allow that so he stepped back getting some distance in between him and his opponent, and he withdrew his sword and got ready for his attack. Seeing Naruto watching him he thought he would do a quick shunpo to start things off. Vanishing from his spot and reappearing in front of Naruto ready to strike downward.

Naruto knew he was going to have an easy time in close combat, thought he didn't think anyone would start off the fight like that but he didn't care either way. The blocks and dodges were easy enough to do, he would have done more to counter but he didn't want to hurt the guy to much, so he stuck with just dodging and blocking. When he saw Jun go back and withdraw his sword he knew he had to be on guard. Once Jun disappeared he was shocked he didn't know lower seats were that good at shunpo, though he wasn't has fast as his was and he could still follow it, but it was fast nonetheless. Sensing the strike coming from above he swiftly unsheathed his sword and blocked it. Not stopping the momentum he grabbed Jun's hand from his sword, holding that hand he pulled him forward and kneed him in the gut.

Jun's couldn't believe he let his guard down so easily after that block, and when he felt the hand grab his own and pull him forward he didn't have time to react to the knee in the gut which knocked the air out of him. Then he felt an elbow to the side of his head and before he could even get his bearings straight he felt cold steal on his neck. He knew he had lost and he also knew Naruto was stronger then him but he was glad for the fact Naruto at least took him somewhat seriously.

Kazuki narrowed his eyes as he watched the entire match something was off, but seeing that the match was over he announced Naruto the winner and let Jun leave the dojo ring. Naruto hearing the match was over, let his sword move from Jun's throat and helped him up. They both nodded good match and left it at that. What Naruto missed was Kaito's eyes narrow at the match.

As the fight was going on Kaito knew what to expect already after reading the reports given by the academy. But as the fight progressed he wasn't expecting this, the speed, the observation, the stance, and the power behind each swing and block seemed to lack power, add to the fact he never punched or kicked back just dodged and blocked. Something was wrong here he knew Naruto was strong but just how strong was he exactly. "hmmm so how about sending someone higher lets say a 6th seat should do just fine" thought Kaito.

"6th seat Yuu Kudo, your up next" everyone was shocked at that, they knew the fight against Jun was good but they didn't think the Taichou would go from 12th seat automatically to 6th. Yuu Kudo was a somewhat of a short man around 5'6 he might be small but his Division knew he was strong. With grayish hair and dark blue eyes he walked up calmly to the ring. Not really saying anything he just gave a small bow to Naruto and got into stance. Naruto returned the bow and got into his own stance, both now waiting for the fuku-taichou to start the match.

_**Hajime!**_

Yuu didn't waste any time he wanted to finish this fast and quick. He did a quick shunpo just like Jun but his was way faster and did a horizontal strike on Naruto. But not fast enough as the horizontal strike was blocked quickly as Naruto looked into his eyes.

"when did he unsheathe his sword?" Yuu thought

Surprised by the quick draw Yuu didn't waste time and switched the angel of the sword to downward and slide the blade down towards Naruto's blade. Taken aback by the move Naruto tilted his head to the side and sent a punch with his right hand to Yuu's kidney. Seeing the punch coming Yuu moved to the side twisting his body as he moved. Both combatants ended up facing each other once again. They both had slight grins at this, knowing they will push each other to their limits.

Naruto was happy he got a stronger opponent now, he can show a little bit more of his skill without showing off to much of his true power. Plus this was better then his spars with Kensei and Mashiro. They both were more hakuda and hoho users, Kensei used his sword once in a while but he preferred a good fist fight over all and Mashiro was killer when it came to her kicks. But this guy was good with the sword, sure he wasn't the best but he definitely wasn't the worst. They exchanged a few clashes with their swords, every time putting more force into them and causing the sounds to engulf the dojo. Naruto knew he was better but he was having to much fun he almost forgot to slow down the attacks on time sometimes. One such attack was coming at Yuu to fast and Naruto slowed the attacked down just enough for Yuu to see it and dodge it in time. It seemed like no one had noticed that or he had hoped no one had at least.

Off to the side the Taichou narrowed his eyes before looking at his fuku-taichou, who by the look of things was even more bewildered than he was, from the information that he had on the Naruto, he shouldn't be able to stand up to anyone higher then a 7th. The one reason he sent out Yuu to fight Naruto was to have Naruto pushed to his limits but from what he was seeing, Naruto seemed to be holding back…a lot. Sighing to himself he released something was wrong and his previous thoughts on Naruto Namikaze's strength was misjudged. The battle progressed and he knew Naruto would win eventually, but he grew more annoyed when he noticed the sword speed decreased on propose in order for Yuu to dodge them. Naruto could end the fight whenever he wanted, so why wasn't he?

"That's it I need to get to the bottom of this" thought Kaito as he looked over to his second in command and nodded his head and told him to stop the fight. Kazuki noticed the look in his Taichou's eyes and did as he was told. Just as Yuu and Naruto were going to attack once again he knew from the looks on their faces they were to into the fight and wouldn't hear him so he did the easy thing and let go of his reiatsu, just enough to have them stop.

Naruto and Yuu were about to attack just as they felt pressure fall upon them, it wasn't a lot but enough for them to look over to their fuku-taichou. Kazuki sheepishly scratched the back of his head "sorry you two were to into the spar so only way to stop you without interfering directly was that he he."

Some of the members laughed at that knowing how lazy their fuku-taichou can get sometimes and some just shook their heads at his behavior. Kaito just sighed and knew he should have seen that coming.

"As amusing as that is Kazuki, I'm afraid you and I will need to talk to Naruto privately about his fights in my office, the rest of you go do your duties or stay and practice this is a dojo after all." said Kaito as he walked out of the dojo followed by Kazuki and a nervous Naruto.

"Shit I think he knows" thought Naruto inwardly sweating.

"So you want to tell me what that was back there?" asked Kaito as he sat down behind his desk on a large chair. "damn why couldn't I have that chair when I was Hokage, seems nice and comfy" thought Naruto. But he looked straight forward at his Taichou and fuku-taichou who stood besides him.

"Ah I don't really know what your talking about I was just fighting like you said and I guess I got to caught up in the fight so…."

"Not what I was talking about and you damn well know that, so don't play coy with me." Kaito interrupted Naruto. "Let's make this easier on both of us, you tell me what that was back and I'll tell you what's going to happen hmmm?" fixing him with a stern glare.

Sighing to himself Nartuo looked at the old man's eyes, with eyes of a experience fighter and veteran of war. Kaito was shocked at seeing those eyes, yes he knew what they meant and yes he knew who Naruto truly was when he was alive and the thing he has done but it sadden him greatly to see those eyes on someone hundreds of years younger then him. "one so young should now have eyes such as those, eyes of a man who has seen and fought so much that its his own will power keeping him going." thought Kaito.

"I'm sure you know who I am and what I did in my past life" Kaito nodded in response, everyone who knew the name Naruto Namikaze knew who he was and what he did, but only the higher ups truly knew the real stories of the battles he fought and the things he did for his village and country.

"My life as a ninja had shown me that to show ones strength even to your allies is a fools choose. I learned the hard way of keeping my skills secret because any warrior knows that revealing your skills even the bare minimum can get you killed. I choose to hide my skills for a simple reason, shinigami fight, be it hollows or other enemies, but we fight and sometimes a trump card is what we need." Naruto answered.

"But why keep it from us, your allies, we would eat, sleep, fight, and bleed along side each other so why not show your skills to your brothers in arms." Kazuki asked confused by Naruto's answer.

"What good is it in sharing my skill and powers with allies when you never know when one can betray you?" Naruto stated icily. This statement brought both Kaito and Kazuki to a state of shock. Kazuki would never think of doing such a thing, not to the people he considers family. Kaito saw the look in Naruto's eyes and he knew instantly this has happened to him before, once burned and twice cautious.

"Your eyes speak volumes but know this we are not like your old life, us shinigami do not have different villages or any different goals. We may have different Divisions but that's because each one has different jobs and responsibilities, but in the end out goal is the same." calmly stated Kaito while Kazuki was getting out of his shock. Naruto seemed to deflate at that, seeing what he caused.

"I'm sorry but when it happens once especially by someone you trusted with your life, you tend to tread carefully." with that Kaito and Kazuki nodded in acceptance. "There's more isn't there, more then just betrayal." Kaito inquired

"Your to smart for your own good old man." thought Naruto, but noticed the looks he got one of amusement and a twitch in the others eye. "I said that out loud didn't I?" Both nodded "he he sorry"

Kaito sighed " so out with it what's the other reason" while he sent a glare towards Kazuki to tell him to get rid of that smirk playing on his lips at the old man comment.

"Well the other reason is quite simple isn't it? What kind of idiot actually lets his true skill out to the public for common knowledge? Honestly people may suspect or rumor that your strong but that doesn't mean you go around showing off like some dumbass." explained Naruto much to Kaito and Kazuki's amusement. "I mean are you going to tell people the powers of your shikai and bankai? Or what level of kido you can do with or without incantation? If you expect that might as well go to the So-Taichou and ask him on his strengths and weakness." ranted Naruto.

Kaito just sighed he understood now and couldn't hold it against the boy. He himself knew that sometimes there needs to be secrets but the only reason he had a problem in the first place was because he was unsure of Naruto's intentions. "Understanable, but you must understand that I only asked because unlike many shinigami you came to the academy by yourself, plus back that with your reputation and hiding your skills one in my position will question your intentions for the future."

"You thought I was the enemy, fat chance of that happening, one thing, I hate traitors, and if you read up on the wars and battles I've fought they were to attain peace, though the means of achieving it wasn't the greatest way but it seemed like the only way. I know as a leader suspicion can lead down the wrong road and I'm sorry for hiding my skills, but after my past life I can't trust right away that easily." Naruto clarified.

"Naruto as you know from being a leader knowing somewhat of your subordinates skill level is needed so tell me what level would you put yourself as, accounting everything." Kaito asked. Kazuki was standing there even leaning in a little, he wanted to know this to.

"Honestly?" Kaito nodded " well I'd have to say around low to mid level fuku taichou level." Kaito was shocked as was Kazuki, they weren't expecting it that high of a level, maybe 4th or 3rd seat but not this.

"Elaborate"

"I may have high level reiatsu and control but that doesn't mean I can use it all to the fullest potential. There are some kido's I can't do at all unless I tweak them and even then sometimes they don't come out right because of my massive reiatsu; I just can't regulate the amount needed to much or to little that's how it goes. Only thing I got going for me would be my hakuda and hoho which is top notch cause of my past life and my training with my new body in this life. My swordsmanship is also up there I can give a lot of high seated officers a run for their money. Also I got my shikai which is great but I haven't learned to master it completely. Though I know that will take time and training with my zanpaktou spirit." Naruto said. They were shocked to hear all that.

"Wait you already got shikai?" Kazuki half-shouted

"Yes but don't expect me to tell you its power or explain it to you, unless you yourself tell me yours." explained Naruto.

"There is no need for that, I just needed to know the skill level and I think I know where you would best go. Also I am surprised you said you had shikai but I'm glad you did, at least I can let you get out on the field and get some experience. Your past life as a leader will help you greatly but even then you still need lots of experience before thinking about doing anything higher rank." Kaito said looking at Naruto.

"I understand completely, I know I may be able to lead some mission but not all, and I also know that in a real fight Kazuki fuku-taichou would defeat me easily because of his experience as a shinigami." Naruto said looking at both of them.

"Very well, with the skills you mentioned and the skills your showed against the 6th seat I'm going to put you as my new 5th seat. You will learn to lead small groups, along with helpng Kazuki or I in any other needed responsibilities. You will gain experience with this as well." Kaito pointed out.

"That's good I don't mind 5th seat to be honest, I wouldn't mind a lower seat if you would have given it to me. I know and heard how this squad works from Ren yesterday and I am willing to prove my worth to you all and earn my so called 'legend' title." said Naruto determinedly as he bowed. Kaito smiled as did Kazuki at that.

"mah mah no need to bow to us, we aren't much for formality unless its called for." Kazuki grinned as he waved him off.

Naruto smiled and nodded to them. "Well welcome to the 10th Division Naruto Namikaze the new 5th seat." Kaito said "now get out I got paperwork to do."

Both his subordinates grinned and left "Later old man, don't fall asleep again. Come on Naruto i'm taking you to the best bar in Soul Society." he grabbed Naruto to take him out drinking, while screaming to everyone that could hear him about going out to celebrate and congratulate the new 5th seat. There were cheers but Nartuo assumed it was mostly for the drinking and partying and not his placement.

Kaito sighed and went to work knowing the next few years were going to be lively and he knew that Naruto was like Kazuki in some ways, mostly attitude then behavior and he prayed to Kami it was attitude only. He looked up to see it was almost noon and sighed once again. It was going to be a long day.

"Damn paperwork, Damn old age, Damn Kazuki for charging everything he drinks to the 10th Division account…wait what!!!!" wide eyed Kaito stuttered as he saw the bill.

"KAZUKI!!!!!!" Screamed Kaito

"he he guess the old man found the bill I left him, well can't go back for a few hours, at least until he cools down." chuckled Kazuki while he threw back another sake bottle while Naruto just sweat drops at the sight.

"Damn he makes Tsunade look like a light weight. Man these next few years are going to be interesting no doubt, heh maybe this won't be so bad." were his final thoughts before taking a sake bottle himself.

**A/N from Justareader07** -

Okay first thanks for the reviews and all for those who enjoyed the previous chapter and hopefully enjoyed this one as well.

**To FrozenOnyxPhoenix and qtar1984** - Thanks for telling me about the Zaraki thing when I looked it up on bleach wiki and I saw there were 9 pervious Kenpachi's, so I automatically assumed Zaraki Kenpachi was the name given. I knew the name was given but my mistake on thinking that the full name was given, so if you read it from now on we'll mention only Kenpachi and hopefully be able to go back and change it, not to big of a deal for right now. Also until the real Zaraki comes in well make some grand entrance for him. But please if you got more info on things I miss let me know bleach wiki does so much on the info. And I try to be as accurate as possible. Thanks!

**To teodark45** - I understand the flashbacks are a bit much but they honestly saved time on explaining the whole background and also for the flashbacks it was an easy way to just show what we wanted to show you and what you wanted to keep hidden. We didn't want to write out what he did or what she did over the whole 2 years would have made it boring I guess, but I understand but no worries after this chapter there wont be much flashbacks like those last two chapters and if anything well only use flashbacks on time skips to show the important things like relationships and meetings but nothing more to that. If anything seems odd to you please message me or Cozman10. Thanks!

For all those who hated the cliffhangers sorry for those, just needed to be done honestly. One reason was well it gave us more time to write up other stuff and explain some things also I guess it built some sort of suspense for most. We will cut back on those and other then that can't say much.

For some who are still messed up with the timeline, well think about it all the taichou's and fuku-taichos became vizards are just joining the squads so we got a good 100+ years until then. I'll say this once again Toshiro doesn't come in until after the vizard arc even then that's when Zaraki Kenpachi comes in around that time as well I believe.

**To greywizard-Dumbledore and all those that agreed with him** - Really you think we made him to weak, hmmmm ever thought we wanted it like that? Or ever thought he'd take his past life experience of deception being the key into account? Eh honestly who in their right minds gives out all the power right away going around telling people how powerful he is and how great he is? Do you expect that to happen, do you want it to happen? Or is that how you see how things should go? You made him out to be so weak ohhhhhh no but wait doesn't Naruto live off having his opponents underestimate him? Whatever you wish to happen or how you wish it to go about, you seem to think that we care for your opinion. Now don't get me wrong this isn't just for you this is also for the future people that are like you as well, so don't let your little ego inflate now, you hear me? (_special _hugs to a _special _friend) see I don't hate you I gave you a hug.

Okay for some who think that we don't know how to write or we don't know what we are doing, or that we should completely rewrite this. Well sorry I didn't know you had to know how to write stories as if I'm going to get Pulitzer Prize or be Oprah's book list. We write how we like and where our imagination takes us, do the words portray our imagination to it's fullest extent? No, but hey we try and were damn well happy about it. Some of you review as if you write novels for real life and as if you're a critic of some big time publishing company. Well if your so good, ever heard of helping out or giving a few tips or is that to demeaning for you all? Honestly say what you all will, I do get a good chuckled out of it, really I do, but more so I find humor in not the words but for the fact you take this so damn seriously as if this would impact your life somehow. If we wanted we can kill Aizen by him getting Cancer or him getting the pneumonia. If you think you know more then good for you, I bet you sleep better at night for it, and I hope you go out and write something better just to give yourself something to boast about later on.

Anything else message either of us if you got something to say or want to know something.

There are others who have given great tips and support and for that thanks wish i can list them all but I'd be afraid that i may forget someone so, Tip of my Hat to you all (if i had a hat)

**A/N- Cozman10... heaps of people were offended by what i did have here so i decided to take it down after i realized what an ass i made of myself, hopefully it hasn't turned people off the story to much, and i doubt that i will be as quick to start flinging insults next time, also i realise it has been a while since we updated but with Christmas and New Year celebrations and all that we have both been busy, but we certainly haven't abandoned the story, i know a lot of people have said that the first chapter needs to be redone so i have asked Justareader07 to look over it, as you can probably tell there is a big difference between the first and second half of the story so far, alright before i bore you to much i'll let you all go**

_**Over and Out!!**_


	7. Remake

Hey folks, just to let anyone who cares know, I have decided to remake this story, hopefully people will enjoy this new one more than they did this one. The prologue should be out now so check out Dragon God….. honestly had no idea why I named this one Kido dragon God, probably just so it would sound more Bleach'ish.


End file.
